Honey and the Bee: OTH The Next Generation
by firecrackers19
Summary: Your favourite Tree Hill residents are all grown up and have children of their own, and these kids are ready to take the small town by storm.
1. High School Never Ends

**Chapter One – High School Never Ends**

"Sawyer, would you please hurry up, we are going to be late for school, again!" Lydia Scott sat on the bottom step in her best friend's house waiting for her to finish getting dressed. She loved Sawyer like a sister, but got tired of being late for school every day.

"Okay, I'm ready. You know you really should get your own car, then you can be as early as you want." Sawyer told her friend.

"Yes, but I've already mastered the art of bumming rides off of everyone else. You look cute by the way." Sawyer was wearing a green tank top, a cutoff denim skirt and white runners, with her long hair tied back in a neat pony tail.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Lydia observed her outfit, she had on a purple shirt, with skinny jeans and grey sneakers. Her hair, which she could never tame, was flowing down past her shoulders. The girls climbed into Sawyers Ford Focus, and quickly headed off to school.

* * *

><p>"Boys! Your breakfast is ready." Brooke Davis stood at her kitchen counter as she placed two plates of bacon and eggs side by side, then poured two glasses of orange juice. Her twin boys quickly descended the stairs and sat respectively in front of their food.<p>

"This is great mom." Jude told her as he put several pieces of bacon into his mouth.

"Thanks son. Do you boys have a game tonight?"

"Nah, just a practice afterschool." Davis informed her. "The season doesn't start until next week."

"First games against Oak Wood, are you and dad going to be there?" Jude asked his mom.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Speaking of dad, where is he?" Jude asked as Brooke took their plates and set them in the sink.

"He's in a meeting right now. They want him to produce some new Tim Burton movie, well at least I think it was a Tim Burton movie. Anyways, shouldn't you boys be getting to school?"

The boys smiled, "I suppose" said Davis. "I'm driving today." He said as he snatched the keys off the counter and ran out the door. Jude grabbed his own backpack and quickly followed after him.

* * *

><p>Jenny Jagielski sat on her front porch waiting for her boyfriend of six months to pick her up. She closed her eyes and let the sun shine brightly on her face. She had on a high waist skirt and a tank top, with her shoulder length blond hair down and straight. She smiled as she listened to her father strumming on his guitar from inside the house. Just then she saw the silver Ford Escape pull into her drive way. She tapped on the front window, to get her dads attention. When he looked up she quickly waved goodbye. Jenny skipped down her front walk and hopped into the passenger seat. "Hey beautiful." Johnny said as he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.<p>

"Good morning handsome."

"How was your night?"

"Pretty boring, spent most of the night making flyers for cheer tryouts later this week." Jenny said as she pulled out a stack of papers from her backpack and showed Johnny.

"Those are really good babe, but how many more cheerleaders do you need?"

"At least two, Becky and Jules quit because they didn't want to work with Casey. She can be a piece of work sometimes."

"Then why not just kick her off the team, I mean you are the captain, right?"

"Believe me, I've thought about it, but if we want to win the classic we need her, and besides, she my friend." Jenny said with a shrug.

"Whatever you say babe, I just can't wait to see you jump around in your little uniform." He said smirking.

"God Johnny," Jenny laughed and smacked him lightly on the arm "you are such a boy."

* * *

><p>Alex McFadden stepped off the bus and into the sun not paying attention to anything around him. Alex was planning the practice schedule for the basketball team and was lost in his thoughts. After being a water boy last year, he was excited to finally be the team manager, he loved basketball but inherited his parents planning and organization skills. Alex had his head down reading some papers when he walked into something hard, he dropped and all his papers and looked up. He was met with fire red hair and big blue eyes. "Watch where you're going, freak." Casey Hawk, arguably the most beautiful girl in school, and the meanest.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry," was all Alex could mutter as he bent down to pick up his papers. She laughed at him loudly as her and her friends sauntered away.<p>

"Do you have track afterschool?" Lydia asked Sawyer as the pulled into the school parking lot.

"Nope, only Tuesdays and Thursdays this year. What about you, do you have to volunteer tonight?"

"We don't really have hours at the shelter, you just kind of show up when you have time."

"So do you have time tonight?" Lydia wasn't listening to Sawyer anymore, because at that moment she saw the green Jeep Wrangler park just a few spaces down from them. The twin boys stepped out of the car and made their way inside the school through the gym doors. "Hello! Earth to Lydia."

"What?"

"I asked if you were volunteering tonight. What were you staring at?" Sawyer followed Lydia's former gaze, but was met with only the gym doors.

"Nothing, I just spaced out for a minute. Yeah, I'm going tonight, Jude said he would drive me after basketball practice since Davis has to go to Johnny Evans's to work on some project." Sawyers eyes lit up at the mention of Johnny Evans.

"Lucky Davis." Sawyer said as the girls made their way to their lockers.

"Okay Sawyer, ew. You know he has been dating Jenny for like ever."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't dream, okay." The girls laughed.

"You're hopeless."

* * *

><p>"Ah, lunch, my favourite class of the day." Davis piled his trey high with food and took a seat next to Sawyer and Lydia at their lunch table. "And how are my two favourite girls today?" He asked as he took a large bite of his sloppy Joe.<p>

"Oh you know, just trying to save the world one day at a time." Lydia said as she flipped through her English essay looking for errors.

"Okay, whatever that means. Hey, you guys should come watch our practice afterschool."

Sawyer snorted, "Yeah right, and watch the cheer Nazi suck the souls out of innocent victims. I don't think so." Lydia laughed, amused by Sawyer.

"Hey what's so funny?" Lydia looked up and saw Jude take a seat across from her. His trey, like Davis's was also full.

"Just Sawyer being her usual sadistic self." Davis informed his brother.

"I am not sadistic, just brutally honest."

"Casey really isn't that bad, you should just give her a chance."

"Okay, I am not having this conversation." Sawyer rose to her feet, and lifted her bag onto her shoulder. "Lydia, I'll call you tonight." And with that she was gone.

"Why does she hate Casey so much?" asked Jude.

"Oh come on, she is a total cheer zombie. Not to mention she thinks she's better than everyone else and will step on anyone to get what she wants."

"Then I'm guessing you don't want to cheer with her?" Lydia spun around quickly to find Jenny Jagielski standing behind her holding a stack of papers.

"Me, cheer? That's a scary thought."

"You should at least come to the try outs, they're Wednesday after school, and bring Sawyer, we could really use some athletes on the squad."

"Have you ever met Sawyer, she's not exactly the most cheery person." Davis informed her.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that." Jenny turned back to Lydia, "please just tryout, that's all I'm asking. You would really be doing me a big favour."

"I'll think about it okay?"

Jenny jumped up and clapped her hands. "Yes, we might actually have a chance at classics this year. Thanks Lydia." Lydia had never been really close friends with Jenny, they talked in some of their classes, but never hung out outside if school. Lydia didn't tend to run with the same crowd as the cheerleaders.

"Sawyer and Lydia Scott, cheerleaders, that'll be the day." Davis said.

"I don't know," said Jude "I think it would be cool."

"Really?" asked Lydia, now suddenly considering the idea.

"Yeah, I mean you'd be at all our practices and games, you would get to come with us to the tournament when you perform at the classics. It could be fun."

"I guess you're right. I don't know I'll talk to Sawyer about it tonight." Lydia gathered her books and placed them in her side bag. "So Jude, I'll meet you after your practice?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

* * *

><p>Alex walked into his science class and took a seat next to Sawyer. He couldn't help but notice how good she looked today. "Hey Sawyer, ready to explode some chemicals today?" Sawyer gave him a strange look as he cursed himself for coming up with such a lame line.<p>

"Sure thing Alex, hey how's the team manager position going?"

"It's good, a lot of hard work, but it means I get to be a part of the team, so I'm happy." She was smiling at him when her eyes quickly shifted to the door and an even bigger smile appeared. Johnny Evans had just walked in and taken his seat in the back row.

"God, he is so gorgeous." Sawyer said as she chewed on the cap of her pen. The first time she said this Alex's heart sank, but by now he was used to it. "Hey Johnny." She said as she gave him a small wave.

"Hi Sawyer, how's it going?"

"Good, are you going to Tom's party on Friday?"

"Most likely, Jenny will probably drag me there."

"Cool, I'll look for you." He gave her a crooked smile and walked away. Alex couldn't believe the way she acted towards him when she new perfectly well that he has a girlfriend, the whole school new, they were the golden couple.

"You know I'm going to Tom's too." Alex told her.

"I know, you're part of the team now, you'll be at all the parties."

* * *

><p>"I still can't figure out how you find the time to volunteer and get straight A's." Lydia smiled.<p>

"I'm just good with time management that's all."

"So, what exactly do you do at the animal shelter?" Jude asked.

"Feed the animals, clean them walk some of the dogs. Just simple stuff, anyone could do it."

"Yeah, but not everyone does, you're different Lydia Scott." Lydia smiled once again and gathered her bag from the floor. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, it's fine, my dad's going to pick me up."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"She wants us to what?"

"Look, I was just as against this as you are, but the more I thought about it, the more fun I realized it could be. We would even get to go to tournament because they hold the classic right before the game."

"Lydia, this is insane," Sawyer said as she paced around her room holding the phone close to her ear.

"We might not even make the team, Jenny just wants us to try out."

"Oh my god, you are actually considering this aren't you?"

"Just the try out part, and then if we do make it we can decide what to do after."

"You do realize that Casey Hawk is on the team yes? She's like Jenny's second in command, we would have to take orders from that blood sucking vampire."

"They need more athletes on the team, and you're one of the most athletic girls at school, you could help them win the classic, and you'll be a hero. Everyone will notice you, even Johnny."

"That is a dirty trick Lydia Scott, trying to use Johnny as an excuse for me to try out."

"Did it work?"

"Maybe." Sawyer and Lydia laughed.

"Okay, tryouts are Wednesday after school, I have to go, Jamie just got home and mom wants us to have a family dinner."

"Tell everyone I say hi."

"I will, bye."


	2. Huddle Formation

**Chapter Two – Huddle Formation**

"Welcome ladies to this year's cheer tryouts." Everyone clapped as Jenny stood in the middle of the gym addressing the girls. "This year we will teach you a simple routine, then you will perform said routine and the girls who do it the best will become the newest members of our team."

Sawyer and Lydia stood side by side, while Lydia was nervous Sawyer couldn't have looked more confident in short shorts and tank top.

"Ladies, let's begin."

Jenny began showing the girls all of the moves they would have to learn, and while Sawyer was able to match them perfectly, Lydia was having a little trouble. She wasn't the worst girl there, but she by far wasn't the best. She tried to pick up her pace because despite her original thoughts about cheering she was beginning to think it might actually be fun.

Sawyer shadowed Jenny perfectly as she completed the cheer routine. While her body was perfectly matching all of the moves her mind couldn't have been further from cheering. She was still going over what Johnny had said to her about the party, or more of what she had said to him. This was her chance to get closer to him, just because he had a girlfriend didn't mean they couldn't be friends right?

* * *

><p>Davis, Jude, Johnny and Alex sat on the bleachers at the river court panting hard from the game of two on two they had just played. "Hey did you guys see the girls at the tryouts today, they were looking pretty good." Davis said as he stretched out his legs in front of him.<p>

"I wonder how Sawyer and Lydia did, I was expecting Lydia to call me afterwards." Said Jude.

"Are you hitting that Baker?" Johnny asked.

"What, me and Lydia? No man, she's like my best friend."

"That's a shame, she's pretty hot."

"Dude," Alex interrupted, "you have a girlfriend."

"So, I'm just saying she's hot, no crime in that. What about you Davis, how's Casey?"

"Ah, yes, how is the cheer zombie?" Jude asked repeating Lydia's earlier words.

"We're just friends man."

"With benefits?" asked Alex.

"Occasionally." Davis smiled and shot the ball from mid court. "I like to keep my options open, not get tied down like Evans over here."

"Tied down I may be, but my girlfriend is smokin'. Speaking of my girlfriend, I've got to her place for dinner, I'll see you guys later."

"See ya later man."

"So Alex man, how's are season looking difficulty wise?" Jude asked.

"Well your first away game is against Vista, and they won state last year, so you should keep practicing."

* * *

><p>"Anyone home?" Lydia called out as she walked into the Baker's house later that night.<p>

"In here." Lydia recognized Brookes voice and followed it to the kitchen.

"Hey honey, how," Brooke stopped mid sentence when she saw Lydia. "You're a cheerleader?" she asked shocked.

Lydia nodded, "Sawyer and I made the team. Although I'm pretty sure Jenny only gave me a spot because I was the one who convinced Sawyer to join and she was amazing."

"I'm sure you were amazing too, oh you look so adorable, I have to show you how to draw a cute little R on your cheek, this is so exciting. Sorry, I have two boys, I miss being girly." Lydia smiled and shook her head.

"Mom, what's with all the yelling?" Jude asked as he entered the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lydia. "Whoa." She smiled shyly. "You made the team?"

"I made the team."

"Congragulations." Jude gave her a big hug, lifting her slightly off the ground. "What about Sawyer?"

"She also made the team. Although I think she just wants to wear the uniform." Jude smiled.

"Hey, I was just watching some new indie movie, want watch it with me?" He asked.

"Yeah, that would be great."

* * *

><p>"I don't know how I'm going to keep up with everything, between school and track and now cheer, there's just too much to do." Sawyer collapsed on her bed holding the phone to her ear.<p>

"I'm sure you'll manage, I mean there's nothing the great Sawyer Brooke Scott can't do."

"Thanks Davis."

"Anytime, oh before I forget Jude is planning some movie marathon this weekend, he told me to ask you to come."

"Sure, it sounds like fun, we're all going to Tom's still right?"

"Hell yes, there is no way I am missing a party with a keg, and plenty of hot chicks in cheerleader uniforms."

"Okay, ew."

"What, you know you're going to be staring at all us basketball players, undressing us with your eyes."

"Double ew." Davis laughed. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" Sawyer asked, referring to Casey.

"She's just a friend, you know the only woman I would ever settle down for is you."

"Yeah, okay. Just don't tell that to Lydia." Sawyer said jokingly.

"Actually I don't think she would mind."

"What do you mean?"

"She's in the den with Jude right now watching some movie. They look pretty cozy."

"Huh, Jude and Lydia, weird, but also kind of makes perfect sense. I mean ever since they were little they've been each others other half."

"She's the ying to his yang."

"I'm sorry did you actually just say that. Geez, how are you the most popular boy in school again?"

"I'm gorgeous, the best basketball player in the school and I'm almost as smart as Lydia."

"Whatever you say Baker, I have to go, talk to you later."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>Alex sat at the school computer, typing up the new schedule he created for the team. These days he felt like his entire life revolved around the team. He couldn't really remember the last time that he did something for fun.<p>

"God, this program is so stupid." The loud voice startled Alex out of his thoughts. He scanned the room in an effort to locate the person who had spoken so loudly. Sitting directly behind him was a head of curly red hair. It was her. She let out a frustrated groan and slammed her fist down on the keyboard. Alex slowly rose from his seat and made his way over to the gorgeous girl.

"Need some help?" She jumped a little in her seat, he had clearly startled her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just heard you and thought maybe I could lend a hand." She looked at him like he was something she had stuck on the bottom of her designer shoe.

"God, you're serious. Fine, my essay won't open up on the school program, can you fix it?"

"Yeah, let me just see if I can resave it as a new type of document." Alex quickly rewrote the file and managed to open it on the word program. "There you go, it should work fine now."

"Wow, that was fast." She said shocked. Alex waited for a brief moment to see if she would say more, but when she turned back to her screen and began typing he gave up and walked away. Back at his own computer he resumed his work, still wishing he had something in his life that would make him smile.

* * *

><p>"Johnny Evans, you sure do know how to make a girl smile." Jenny told him as they held hands and walked along the town bridge.<p>

"It's easy when you like the girl as much as I do. Are you hungry, we could stop and get some ice cream."

"No, it's okay I should probably get home before my dad starts to worry, but hey, I forgot to tell you that I can't go to Tom's party on Friday. I have to go to my mom's place, and there is no way she's going to let me out of the house."

"That sucks it's not going to be as fun without you."

"You're still going? Usually I have to drag you to these things, and the one time I'm not you decide to go anyways."

"I told some people I was going to be there. I thought you would drag me so I just told everyone I was going already."

"Oh, okay. Maybe next weekend you and me can do something fun together."

"You're saying this isn't fun?" Johnny asked gesturing to their surroundings. She laughed.

"Of course this is fun, I was just thinking of something a tad more entertaining, like a movie."

"If a movie is what you want, a movie is what you shall get."

_Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!


	3. Good Girls Go Bad

**Chapter Three – Good Girls Go Bad**

"I sure do love me some high school parties." Davis said as he studied himself in the bathroom mirror.

"Yeah, parties are great, but did you tell everyone about movie night on Sunday?" Jude asked his brother.

"I talked to Sawyer about it and she said she would come, I'm sure Lydia will be there, unless she's at the animal shelter, Alex is coming and so is Johnny, but Jenny is at her mom's this weekend so she won't be attending."

"And what about you, are you planning on bringing any special guests?"

"I figured I would just hang out with you guys, I mean if Jenny's not coming then it's kind of like our original gang, you know?"

"I guess you're right. Do you want to come with me to pick up the movies tomorrow?"

"I'll pass, I'm still working on my project with Johnny, and I'll be at his house all day. I'm sure Lydia will go with you."

"I asked already, she's going to the Bobcats game with the family."

"Then take Sawyer, I'm sure she doesn't have anything better to do."

"Yeah, I'll ask her tonight."

"Now get ready man, the party starts in an hour."

* * *

><p>"The party is in an hour Sawyer, would you hurry up." Lydia sat on her best friend's bed and flipped through a magazine while she waited.<p>

"I'm sorry, I spent all my free time picking out your outfit, and now I don't know what to do about mine."

"You could dress in a potato sack and you would still stop traffic."

"While I do appreciate your kind words, you lie." Lydia shook her head as she began sifting through some CDs that were on Sawyers desk. She had done a pretty good job with Lydia's outfit. She had on tight jeans and a crop top sporting the American flag, her hair was straightened and her makeup was light.

"Are we going to try for another keg stand tonight?" Lydia asked. While she may have inherited her mother's studious way, she could also party like her father used to.

"So all of us can be hung over for Whitey's weekend practice tomorrow morning?"

"I still can't believe we have to practice every single time the boys do, I mean it's just cheering, how hard can it be?"

"I warned you about cheering, but no, you thought it would be fun, we could go to classic." Sawyer mimicked her friend. Lydia chose to ignore her friends comment. "How do I look?" She had on jeans and a tight red tank top, with her hair quite curly. It reminded Lydia of Casey Hawk, but she would never tell Sawyer that.

"You look amazing."

* * *

><p>"Drink, drink, drink." Alex held the red cup to his lips chugging the fowl tasting liquid. When he was finished he slammed the empty cup on the counter and the crowd erupted into cheers. He wasn't one to drink a lot, but he felt like letting lose tonight. Johnny Evans came up behind him and clapped him on the back, "Nice work man."<p>

"Thanks, where's Jenny?"

"She couldn't make it tonight, and now I can't decide if I should drink or not." Johnny held up his empty cup and Alex tapped it with his own.

"You hold your liquor better than anyone I know Evans."

"Then I guess you'll never find out if I'm sober or not." Johnny winked and walked away. A few moments later Alex spotted Sawyer enter the kitchen, he caught her attention and she quickly walked over to him.

"And how is Alex McFadden doing tonight?" she asked.

"I'm letting lose, I've been working hard all week, I just want to have some fun."

"Oh, sounds dangerous."

"Yeah, that's me."

"How about a dance you dangerous man?"

"I'd love to."Alex set his cup down and followed Sawyer to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Casey Hawk moved her hips to the fast beat, and flipped her hair, knowing perfectly well that almost every boy in the room was staring at her. She loved being the centre of attention, and in a room full of cheerleaders, it wasn't easy. She took a sip from her cup and excused herself from the dance floor when she spotted one of the Baker twins enter the room. "You're looking pretty good tonight."<p>

"Thanks Casey, you look nice too."

"So where is that hansom brother of yours?"

"He's looking for Lydia." Jude informed her.

"Lydia Scott, why?"

"He had to ask her something, I think it was about his history project I'm not really sure." Casey stood there, insulted that he would go in search of another girl for homework advice instead of dancing with her.

"Then I guess you'll have to do." She grabbed Jude's hand and pulled him to the centre of the room.

"I'm flattered, really, but I don't really dance."

"You do tonight." Casey began to move her hips against Jude's. While he was uncomfortable at first, he soon began to loosen up and enjoy himself; she was the prettiest girl in school right?

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, go with the 50's, that whole era is awesome. Kids would cruise the strips in their fancy cars blasting Buddy Holly from the radio."<p>

"I swear Lydia Scott; you were born in the wrong decade." Davis said as he handed her another beer.

"Agreed, our world is just advancing too fast, yet we still can't develop the hover car." Davis laughed and led them to a small couch in the next room. They sat down and Lydia draped her legs across Davis's lap.

"First official cheer practice tomorrow, are you excited?"

"Terrified actually, I kind of think the only reason I made the team was because they knew Sawyer wouldn't join without me."

"Oh, come on I'm sure that's not true."

"She's like the most athletic girl in school, not to mention she's got that whole tall blonde and beautiful thing going on."

"Well, yeah. But you're short, brunette and cute." Lydia gave him a look. "What?"

"She gets beautiful and I get cute?"

"Cute is not a bad thing," he said sipping from his cup "a lot of the greatest things in the world are cute, like raccoons."

"Raccoons? Seriously Davis, you are not making me feel better."

"You know what, come on." He gripped her hand and led her to the next room.

"What are you doing?"

"You are going to prove to me that there is a reason you made the team, and that the reason is not named Sawyer."

"You want me to dance?"

"Just get in there and shake your hips a little bit." Lydia laughed.

"You're insane you know that." Davis's smile just widened. Lydia gave him a defeated look and turned to make her way to the dance floor. She stopped quickly when the flash of orange hair caught her eye, more specifically the flash of messy brown hair next to the orange.

"Well, come on. Show me how non cute you are." Lydia felt sick; she quickly backed up and away from all the dancing couples.

"You know," she said holding up her cup "I think I could use a little more liquid courage." She spun on her feet and made a B line for the kitchen, leaving Davis to wonder what she was so afraid of.

* * *

><p>Sawyer had already had a few too many drinks and it was staring to take its toll on her walking ability. She stumbled out the back door and sat on a small patio, trying to take in as much fresh air as she could. "Sawyer Scott," she looked up and saw the one and only Johnny Evans standing next to her.<p>

"Johnny Evans," he took a seat beside her "where's your girl?"

"Couldn't make it, but I had heard that someone would be looking for me, so I made sure to come anyway." He smirked at her and gently bumped her should with his. Sawyer may have been a little drunk, but she still knew what was going on, he was flirting with her. This was Johnny Evans, she had been crushing on him since seventh grade, but then there was Jenny. Sawyer wasn't friends with her by any means, but hooking up with her boyfriend wouldn't just be breaking girl code, it would be smashing it into a million tiny little pieces.

"How much have you been drinking?" she asked, wondering if he was sober enough to know what he was doing.

"Let's just say I'm more sober than you."

"Yes, but I am plastered." He reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I don't think you are." She looked into his eyes, god she wanted this, but she couldn't could she? How could he be doing this? He was supposed to be happy with Jenny, he must be drunk. Or maybe not, she would never know and this could be her only chance to hook up with Johnny. Slowly she moved in closer, he placed his forehead against hers. Sawyer's breathing became a little heavy, now or never she thought. She closed her eyes and began moving her mouth towards his.

"SAWYER!" Quickly both her and Johnny jumped back to see a very drunken Lydia standing behind them. "Hi best friend" she said. Lydia stumbled over to her, gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "This party is awesome."

"Lydia, are you drunk?" Johnny asked, trying to steady her.

"Of course not, I'm perfectly fine. Now where's the keg?" Lydia made a quick run for the house, leaving Sawyer and Johnny alone again.

Sawyer could believe what she had almost done, or even the fact that she still wanted too. This was a bad situation and it was getting worse, she needed to get out of here.

"I don't feel very well." Sawyer said, rising to her feet, "I'm just going to go find a bathroom, I'll see you tomorrow at practice." She went back into the house, followed the hallway to the front door and stepped outside. She had come so close to getting what she had wanted, she just wasn't sure if it was what he wanted. She wanted him to want her back.

* * *

><p>I have to piss, god I have to piss. This was all that was running through Jude's head as he made his way through the house, looking for the door that led to the bathroom. He quickly ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time and walked briskly down the hall until he found it. He tried to turn the knob, but it was locked, he knocked a few times, but there was no response. He was about to give up when he heard a small whimper. "Hello?" he asked.<p>

"Go away." A small voice said. Jude knew the voice, it was only faint, but that voice had been a permanent fixture in his life since he was a kid.

"Lydia?"

"I said go away."

"Lydia, its Jude, open the door."

"I just want to sleep okay?"

"Open the door and I'll take you home so you can sleep in your own bed. How's that sound?" He waited for a moment but didn't get a response. "Lydia?" He let out a frustrated sigh, took his wallet from his pocket and removed his debit card. He shimmied it between the door and the lock before finally it swung open. There, lying next to the toilet was a passed out Lydia; she looked small even in the already tiny room. Jude sat down next to her and placed her head on his lap. He brushed the hair out of her face and pulled her buzzing phone out of her pocket. She had a text from Sawyer saying that she had decided to walk home. Jude placed the phone in his own pocket and carefully picked Lydia up off the floor. He carried her outside and laid her down in the back seat of the jeep, he then pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Davis.

"Jude, what's up man?"

"Found Lydia passed out in the bathroom, I'm going to take the car, drive her around until she's conscious enough to go home."

"My sweet little Lydia was passed out? That doesn't sound like her."

"I don't know what's going on with her; I'll talk to Sawyer tomorrow and see if she knows what's up. Can you find a way home tonight?"

"Yeah, sure man, no problem. Just get the girl home safe."

"I will."

_Thanks for reading, remember to review.


	4. If This Was a Movie

***note: I know this chapter is a little more tame, but I promise there is some drama on the way, so keep reading!**

**Chapter Four – If This Was a Movie**

"I have an idea."

"That's a scary thought."

"Shut up. What I need to do is get Alex to find out if Johnny likes me."

"Sawyer, he has a girlfriend."

"Then why was he hitting on me last night?"

"Maybe he was drunk."

"No one can ever tell when Johnny is drunk; the guy is a pro at holding his liquor." The best friends entered the change room and put on their sweats and sports bras in preparation for cheer practice. "How did you get home last night?"

"Jude, actually. He found me passed out in the bathroom, I think. To be honest the whole night is a little hazy."

"You were passed out in the bathroom? Lydia what is going on with you, usually you're the most level headed person I know. Is something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong, I just had a couple too many." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You're sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Just that fact that my brain feels like it's trying to escape from my skull." Sawyer reached into her bag and pull out a bottle of Advil and some water.

"Take this, and smile, we have a cheer to perfect."

* * *

><p>"I hate Whitey and his evil Saturday morning practices." Johnny said, as he jogged next to Jude. "I mean what sane human being would do that?"<p>

"He does it so we don't all go out and get drunk the night before."

"That didn't really work, now did it?" Jude laughed.

"No kidding man, I'm almost positive I was the only sober one there."

"You don't drink?" Johnny asked.

"Sometimes, but not last night, the more hung over we are the more suicides Whitey makes us do."

"You're a smart man Jude."

"How drunk were you last night?" Jude asked, as the cheer squad made their way to the side of the gym. Johnny took in the sight of Sawyer; while almost all the other girls looked exhausted she looked like she could take on anything.

"I didn't touch a drink all night."

* * *

><p>"You missed one hell of a party last night." Casey told Jenny as the rest of the squad practiced their routine.<p>

"So I've heard. I also heard you were dancing with Jude Baker all night." Casey only shrugged. "Casey! You're practically dating his brother."

"It was nothing okay; we were just dancing, although he is pretty cute."

"You're unbelievable."

"What? It's just harmless flirting. You don't think Johnny doesn't do it?"

"Wait, what does Johnny have to do with this? Did he do something at the party?"

"No, but word around school is that Sawyer Scott was talking to him for an awful long time last night." Casey left to join the squad, leaving Jenny with her thoughts. She loved Johnny; at least she thought she did. They had a great relationship and he would never do anything to jeopardize that. She stood and made her way to where the girls were all lined up.

"Okay, ladies, get into formation B and I'll hit the music." As the girls did their routine Jenny took the chance to check out the boys. Whitey had given them a five minute break and almost all of them were sitting on the bleachers watching the girls. She watched Johnny intently hoping to catch his eye, but he was paying attention to something else. She followed his gaze to the group of girls, standing strong at the front of that group was Sawyer.

"Nice squad you got there." Jenny turned to find Davis Baker also appreciating the group of cheerleaders.

"We might actually have a chance at classics this year." She said smiling.

"Well, if anyone can lead the squad to the trophy, it will be you Ms. Jagielski."

"Really?"

"You take them to the classics, and I'll take these guys to state. Deal?" He extended his hand to hers.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"Lydia, pick up the pace, you look like a zombie." Casey shouted, "and Sawyer, this isn't the pole dancing you do on weekends."<p>

"It's not our fault you're a vampire sucking all the cheer out of cheerleading." Lydia retorted.

"At least that's the only thing I suck." Casey said.

"Excuse me?" Lydia said, stopping the routine completely and walking up to Casey.

"Although I know a few boys who I know who wouldn't mind if I did." Casey gave a small wave to Jude, she knew he was Lydia's best friend, and that she loved him, she just didn't know how much. Before Lydia knew what she was doing her fist was connecting with Casey's face. Casey then tackled her to the ground; there were fist flying, legs kicking and hair pulling.

"What the hell is going on?" Whitey yelled. The basketball team quickly swarmed the two girls. Jude pulled Lydia off of Casey, lifting her off the ground as she remained kicking and punching. Davis restrained Casey. "I want both of you out of my gym, now!" Whitey yelled. Jude placed Lydia on the ground; she pushed everyone out of her way and stormed off to the dressing room.

"That girl is crazy!" Casey screamed.

"You better shut your mouth unless you're looking for a round two." Sawyer said, ready to take Casey on all by herself.

"Practice is over." Whitey announced "Everyone hit the showers." Sawyer quickly took off to the dressing room in hopes of talking to Lydia, but she was already gone.

"So, that was a crazy first practice," Johnny said, wiping the sweat from his brow, "a girl fight on the first day, this is going to be an interesting season."

"I actually thought Lydia was going to kill her." Davis chimed in.

"Yeah, who knew she had that much fight in her, except my buddy Jude." Johnny said, nudging Jude with his shoulder. He smiled faintly, but couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Lydia. His whole life she had been nothing but sweet and shy. Now she was drinking until she passed out, and getting into fights. Something was going on, and he had to find out what.

* * *

><p>"Couldn't you have brought Lydia movie shopping with you?" Sawyer asked as she and Jude browsed the isles at the local Star Video. "I mean you and her have the same taste in everything."<p>

"She at the Bobcat's game remember? And even if she wasn't, I'm sure she is far too sore from her fight."

"That was pretty insane," Sawyer said chuckling. "I mean she is the last person I ever thought would hit someone. Don't get me wrong I'm glad she did it, it was just a little unexpected."

"What's going on with her?" Jude asked point blank, he stopped walking and turned to face Sawyer. "She's not acting like herself and I'm getting worried about her."

"Look, I call her my best friend, but we all know she trusts you the most. Just ask her what's wrong, if she's going to tell anyone, it'll be you."

* * *

><p>"Lydia Scott?"<p>

"In here big brother." James Lucas Scott walked into his sister's room and took a seat on her bed. "I went to visit Whitey today, and he told me something interesting."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, that's too bad, because the Lydia Scott I know likes reading and volunteering with sick animals, not partying and fighting." Lydia could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know what's going on with me, I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"What's his name?" Jamie knew his sister too well. He could read her eyes like an open book.

"Jude Baker." Jamie laughed.

"I should have seen that one coming; you've been in love with the kid since you were five."

"I know, and it's becoming too much. I'm acting like a crazy person, but I don't know how to do it anymore. I want to tell him but I can't and then I see him talk to other girls and I get upset, it's just, it's all too much."

"Breathe, okay just breathe. You're not crazy, you're just in love. People lose their minds a little when they find someone; you're just deteriorating faster than others because you haven't told him yet."

"I've been his best friend for as long as I can remember. How do you just tell someone that you're in love with them, I mean, I have no idea how he feels."

"Look, you don't have to tell him anything right away, but you cannot keep beating yourself up. You're going to his house for movie night later right?" Lydia nodded. "When you go, put your feelings aside for one night, and just try to relax. Don't think about the pain in your heart; focus on the good all around you. Then you can get back to worrying on Monday." Lydia laughed.

"When did you become so insightful?"

"There are a lot of women at Duke, and they like to talk a lot. Now come here." Lydia crawled across her bed and gave her brother a tight hug. "I love you little girl, you know that."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The gang sat in the Baker's in home theater eating popcorn and pizza, waiting for Jude to pick a movie. The movie room was Julian's contribution to the house. The walls were dark and covered in various movie posters. The large TV sat in a wall unit, surrounded by hundreds of movies and it faced two rows of lazy boy recliners on different levels. "So tonight we are watching Across the Universe." Jude told the group as he stood at the front of the room. Most of the gang moaned but Lydia's face immediately lit up, this was her favourite movie, and Jude knew that. Jude popped in the movie and took a seat next to Lydia.<p>

"Nice choice." She said.

"I thought you might like it." The two friends settled into their seats and began to enjoy the movie.

Alex made his way into the kitchen to refill his drink, when he saw Davis sitting on the counter. "Why aren't you watching the movie?" Alex asked him.

""I'm not really in to the Beatles; I was always more of a Rolling Stones fan."

"Well then you're going to be bored for the next two hours. Why didn't you say something?" Davis shrugged.

"It's Lydia's favourite, and Jude was just trying to do something nice for her after the whole fight the other day."

"Did we ever find out what that was about?"

"Some comment made by Casey, I'm sure."

"Don't get mad, but if she's so horrible, why do you hang out with her?" Davis sighed.

"She's not all bad. Deep down she's a good person; she just gets threatened really easily, and then has to take the girl down a notch. She got so used to doing that I think that it became too much of a habit and now she is mean to everyone."

"And what about you man, how are you holding up? I know you're looking to capture that captain's C this year." Davis smiled.

"Yeah, it would amazing, but there are a lot of good players on the team. Jude and Johnny alone are big competition."

"Johnny maybe, but Jude's heart isn't in it like yours is. He may love the game but he's not looking for a future playing ball."

**_Thank you everyone who reads and reviews, it really means a lot to mee.**


	5. All The Right Moves

**Thank you so much to eveyone who reviews. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Five - All The Right Moves**

Sawyer and Lydia walked around the school courtyard stapling flyers to the many bulletin boards covered in already colourful paper. "How stoked are you that my mom got One Republic to play at Tric?" Sawyer asked as the girls now handed the flyers to random students.

"It's great, I just, I don't know if I can make it." Sawyer stopped dead in her tracks.

"What do you mean you don't know if you can make it?"

"I was thinking of going to the shelter that night. I'm kind of trying to steer clear of the party scene for a bit."

"But, but One Republic." Sawyer dramatically pointed to her flyers.

"I know, they're amazing, we saw them last year in Raleigh, remember?"

"Oh yeah, we used our fake id's to get in and then had to wander around town for an hour before we found the bus stop, that was a good night. But still, you're going to leave me all by myself?"

"You're not going to be by yourself. Davis, Jude and Alex will be there, and I'm sure Jenny will show up with Johnny."

"Are you encouraging me?" Sawyer asked with a smile on her lips.

"Of course not, but I don't want you to stay home just because of me."

"Fine, I'll go to the concert, but I'm not going to enjoy it."

"I doubt that very much." Lydia shook her head, linked arms with Sawyer and the two made their way to class.

* * *

><p>Alex blew the whistle and Davis collapsed to his knees. Davis had taken to practicing at lunch as well as after school, he really wanted to be captain and hard work was the only way he was going to achieve that. Alex passed him a water bottle as he took a seat on the bleachers. "You're doing really good man, pretty soon you'll beat the scoring records." Davis laughed.<p>

"I'm flattered man, but even I know I'll never be as good as Nathan Scott."

"No one ever will. Hey are you going to this concert tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet up with Casey. She said she misses me, whatever that means."

"Are you guys ever going to make it official?"

"I doubt it. She's not really a well liked person among our friends."

"Well yeah, but you like her don't you?"

"Yeah, just not as much as I like my friends."

* * *

><p>"Johnny, wait up!" Jenny jogged down the hall catching up with her boyfriend.<p>

"Hey babe." He said, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Are we going to this concert tonight? I thought it could be fun, I feel like we haven't spent time together in a while, I miss my boyfriend."

"Sure babe, we can go to the concert, but I've got to help my mom out with something after school, so can I just meet you there?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay good, I got to get to class, one more late and I'll have a detention." The warning bell ran and he quickly jogged off. Part of Jenny felt relieved, he still wanted to do things with her, he must still like her. She ran through their conversation again in her head and couldn't help but notice something. He never said he missed her back.

* * *

><p>Tric was packed, wall to wall with Tree Hill High students. Davis Baker walked in with his chin high, knowing well that he was being checked out by multiple females. He walked up to the bar and ordered a coke, checked out a couple of girls and then scanned the room for the curly red hair. He spotted her at a table full of girls from the squad. He made his way over there, and placed his hand on her lower back. "Well, well, if it isn't Davis Baker." She said eyeing him up and down.<p>

"The one and only." He said smirking. "Feel like dancing?" She nodded and he led them to the middle of the room. The two swayed to the music before Casey slipped her hand around the back of his neck, and brought his lips down to meet hers. They were friends, and she knew that. He would never date her, but something inside of her at least wanted him to ask, pretend that he really cared about her. Davis knew he wasn't in love, he wasn't even really in like, sure he enjoyed making out with the girl and having her by his side at parties, but he didn't think about her when she wasn't there.

* * *

><p>Sawyer sat at the bar, a huge smile on her face as she watched One Republic play like they were born to. Music had always been an important part of her life; she grew up listening to her mom's bands, but lived for falling in love with her own. "You look happy." Sawyer turned to face him as he sat down on the stool next to her.<p>

"I love this band."

"Yeah, they're really good. You look really good tonight too."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Johnny watched her as she swayed her head to the music, and sipped her drink slowly. He had been thinking about her a lot lately. He felt bad, he had been dating Jenny for a long time now, but he wasn't in love. When you're in love you should know it, he liked Jenny but he found Sawyer was on his mind more than she was. He should just tell her, but he didn't want to hurt her, believe it or not he cared. His heart just wasn't in it anymore and he was tired of pretending.

"Do you want step outside, get some air?" Sawyer debated her answer for a moment before slowly nodding. He led them out the back door into the dark alley. "I wasn't kidding when I said you looked amazing tonight." He said, taking a step closer.

"I wasn't kidding either." The air was cold and Sawyer could feel the goose bumps forming on her arms and legs.

"Good." He placed his hand on her hip and pulled her in. He looked into her eyes, trying to figure out what was going through her head. How was she going to react, he knew she had a thing for him, everyone did, but still. Without waiting another moment to think about it, he placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. It took her a moment to react, but soon she began kissing back. He pushed her up against the cold wall and brought his hands down to her sides; she ran her hands through his hair and pushed her hips into his. Needing air, they briefly parted. "I've wanted to do that for a while now."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p>Lydia sat on the cement floor with a small beagle in her arms. For as long as she could remember she had loved animals, except spiders, she was not a fan of those. She put the small dog back in his cage and picked up an even smaller baby retriever. She had named him Jack, he was her favourite, she would never admit that she had a favourite but she knew. He was quite dirty from playing outside earlier in the day, so she decided to give him a bath. She tied an apron around her waist and began running the water. Things has been better since her talk with Jamie, she was trying to focus on the good things in life and not on the boy. Jude used to be a good thing, he used to be the best thing, but lately all he was doing was making her crazy and he didn't even know it.<p>

Jack barked, and Lydia scooped him off the ground and placed him in the bath. He immediately tried to jump out, soaking her in the process; she laughed affectionately and wiped him down with a damp cloth. She wasn't upset that she was missing the concert tonight; she was happy where she was, in the company of someone who loved her as much as she loved him.

* * *

><p>Jude and Alex sat in a corner booth, drinking and watching the band, when Jenny Jagielski walked up to their table. "Hey guys."<p>

"Hey." They said in union.

"Have you guys seen Johnny? I was supposed to meet him here, but I can't find him anywhere."

"No, sorry," said Alex "but he should show up eventually, come and have a drink with us while you wait." Jenny glanced around the room once more before sliding into the booth.

"The bands great." She said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, they're amazing live."

"So, Jude, how have you been?"

"I've been good, practice is good, school is good, my dad bought me some new movies to add to my horror collection." Jenny nodded.

"That's nice." She said, somewhat skeptically.

"What?" He asked.

"You just, you seem sad or board, kind of like you're missing something." Jude took in her words and processed them.

"You know what, you're right." Jude stood up and grabbed his coat. "I'll see you guys later." Jenny and Alex watched him go.

"What was that about?" Jenny asked.

"I guess he's going to find his other half." She gave him a confused look. "Lydia, she's working at the animal shelter tonight."

"I didn't know she volunteered there." Alex nodded.

"All the time."

"What about you, do you have a job?"

"No, most of my time is taken up by managing the team. I have to schedule games, record stats, right now I'm in the middle of ordering the team new uniforms."

"Wow, you're quite the busy guy."

"Yeah, actually now that I think about it, I should probably be doing that right now." Alex stood and slipped on his jacket.

"You're leaving?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I'm not really one for the club scene."

"Would you mind walking me home?"

"You're not going to stay and wait for Johnny?" She shook her head.

"No, I'll just call him later."

"Okay, then let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>He watched her as she swung her bag on her shoulder, pulled out a key and locked the door. She turned and saw him, a confused look spreading across her face. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I missed you at the club tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it's weird not having you at those kinds of things." Lydia smiled.

"You came all the way down here to tell me that."

"Yeah, and I thought you could use a ride a home." Held up his keys and smiled, raising his eye brows in questioning.

"That would be great. Thanks Jude."

-**I cannot thank you enough for reading.**


	6. Another Heart Calls

***sorry this isn't the most exciting chapter, but it was essential.**

**Chapter Six – Another Heart Calls**

He propped her up on the sink and began kissing his way down her neck. She let out a small moan and he covered his lips with his own, forcing her to stay quiet."We should really get back out there." She said between kisses.

"Yeah, you're right, this is just so much better." He went back to kissing her neck and feeling his way up her leg. She gathered all her will and pushed him away.

"Look, this is great and all, but in the guys bathroom of Karen's Café?" He looked down.

"I know this sucks, but it's the best I can do right now."

"I really like you Johnny, and I think it's pretty obvious that you like me." She smiled and ran her hand up his chest.

"Come on Sawyer, you know I like you, but you have to give some time to figure out what I'm going to do about Jenny."

"Well, the clock is ticking, and while secret make out sessions are hot now, they won't be forever." She gave him one last passionate kiss before exiting the room. Johnny fixed his hair in the mirror and then stopped to study his own reflection. He felt horrible. He was a complete ass hole, and he knew it, but he couldn't give up Sawyer, he just couldn't. And telling Jenny the truth would break her heart, right now secrets were his only option.

* * *

><p>Jude, Davis and Lydia were all eating their breakfast when Sawyer returned to the table. "Where were you?" Davis asked her.<p>

"Just trying to find some syrup for my pancakes."

"Hey gang." Johnny slid into the booth, snatching a piece of bacon off Lydia's plate.

"Get your own food Evans." She said giving him her meanest look.

"You know what, I think I might." He rose from his seat and made his way up to the counter. The front door chimed, and Jude looked up, wishing he hadn't.

"Lydia, try not to hit her this time?" She was about to ask him what he was talking about, when she saw Casey make her way over to their table and take a seat between Davis and Jude.

"Hi, everybody." No one spoke. "I see we have a cheery group of people today."

"What's going on?" Davis asked her, finally breaking the silence.

"I came for you actually, my parents are out shopping all day. I thought maybe you could come over and we could play doctor?"

"Oh, gross. I think I just lost my appetite." Sawyer said as she pushed her plate away from her.

"That sounds great, believe me," Davis told her, "but Alex and I are going down to the river court for some practice."

"Seriously, you would rather play basketball than play with me?"

"Oh my god, ew." Sawyer chimed in again.

"I'm sorry babe, but I'm going after the captains spot, I need to be the best."

"Fine, Jude?" The entire table looked up.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you want to play doctor?" He didn't know what to say, that was the last thing he was expecting to happen today. An awkward silence hung in the air, Lydia stared at her plate wishing she could disappear or better yet wishing Casey would disappear.

"I'm good, but thanks for the offer." Jude replied.

"Whatever, it's your funeral."

* * *

><p>Jenny paced down the street, making her way to Karen's Café. She was supposed to have met Johnny and his friends there twenty minutes ago, but she couldn't find her purse and now she was late. She turned the corner and ran into something hard, knocking her back causing her to fall to the ground. "God, I'm sorry, are you okay? Wait Jenny?" She looked up and saw Alex McFadden's kind eye looking down on her.<p>

"Hi Alex." He offered her his hand, and when she accepted, he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"No, don't be it was my fault. I should really watch where I'm going." He smiled as she brushed off her skirt.

"Are you in a hurry to get somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah, kind of. I was supposed to meet Johnny and them at the café like twenty five minutes ago."

"I was just there. The gang had already left, sorry."

"No, it's my fault I should have been on time." Alex gave her a sympathetic smile. "How did the order for the new uniforms go?"

"Good, Davis and Jude's mom designed them, they're really cool. I'm actually on my way to pick them up now. Did you want to come?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>She stepped out of the dressing room wearing cutoff jean shorts and a purple cropped knit sweater. "How do I look?" she asked doing a small spin.<p>

"Pair it with some Converse and you've got an outfit for the bonfire this weekend."

"What about my hair?"

"Wear it up in a simple pony tail and the boys won't be able to keep their hands off you."

"I just need one to notice me."

"Who?"

"It's no one, forget I said anything."

"No way, I am not letting you get away with skipping out on this conversation again. You're going to tell me right now what is going on." Lydia ran her hand through her hair, as Sawyer waited for an answer.

"I'm in love with Jude." She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

"I knew it! I've known it since we were ten and he helped you rescue that stupid muskrat."

"Hey! Ozzy was not stupid." Lydia said, remember the small creature fondly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He's been my best friend since I was three, I can't just walk up to him one day and say 'hi, I've been in love with you for thirteen years, want to go watch a movie?' Okay, that would change everything."

"But you can't keep hiding your feelings, they're going to eat you alive. Besides, he could be in love with you too." Lydia gave Sawyer a doubtful look. "What, he's never showed interest in any other girl, except for Katie Benson in the third grade."

"I just can't okay, so just keep your mouth shut and pretend I never said anything." Sawyer could tell that Lydia was having a hard time with this, she wanted to know more but didn't want to push it.

"I promise I won't say anything, but this isn't over."

* * *

><p>Johnny sat with Davis at his kitchen table, trying to create a scale model of the human brain. "Why did we have to take this stupid class?" Davis asked.<p>

"This is nothing compared to my AP English." Johnny informed him. "So Whitey is naming the captain before the bonfire, you think you got this thing?"

"I hope so man, you're my biggest competition, has Whitey said anything to you about it?"

"Nope, not a word."

"It would make sense though, you and your girl captains of their teams." Johnny thought immediately went to Sawyer, before he realized Davis was talking about Jenny.

"I guess, but you want it more man, and if anyone can see that, I'm sure it's Whitey. Besides, the C doesn't have to mean anything, I doubt Jenny is the best cheerleader on the squad."

"Whoa, don't let her hear you say that." Johnny just laughed. "How are you and Jenny?"

"We're good, I mean we're both busy with school so it gets hard to see each other every day. What about you and Casey, you guys were getting pretty hot and heavy at the concert?"

"Sometimes we're good, but she gets pissed that I can't be with her 24/7."

"I know what you mean man."

"Then she stars hitting on Jude. It doesn't make me jealous, it just seems kind of shady you know?"

"Is it bad when we don't get jealous anymore?" Johnny asked, trying to remember the last time Jenny mad him jealous.

"I've never been jealous of Casey, she does what she wants and I do what I want. That's just how we are, and that's how I know I've never been in love." Johnny thought about his words. It's possible that at one point he may have been in love with Jenny, but he wasn't anymore. He was falling for Sawyer, and he felt horrible about it. Here was Davis, a guy who could in all honesty just said what he meant, and never lead a girl on or give hr false hope about a relationship. He needed to be honest with Jenny, even though it was going to break her heart.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you said that to Jude Baker, in front his brother." Jenny shook her head as Casey began stretching out her quads before practice.<p>

"What, Davis had ditched me and Jude's cute."

"But they're brothers, that's just wrong."

"Who cares, they're both hot and it could be fun. I could find out who really is the bigger brother."

"Oh my god, please stop talking. Besides, Jude is not your type."

"Everyone is my type."

"I wouldn't go around saying that." Casey just smiled and watched the twins enter the gym, while Davis carried himself with confidence, Jude was more reserved, he walked over to the bleachers and sat next to the team manager. Looking a bit closer, Casey realized he was the boy from the library who helped her open a program. He wasn't bad looking, maybe when she was done with the twins she would give the manager a run for his money.

* * *

><p>"Whitey's announcing the captain today, how's Davis holding up?" Alex asked Jude who had taken a seat next to him.<p>

"He's nervous, I don't know why, I'm sure he's got this in the bag." Looking at the court a small flash of orange caught his eyes. It was Lydia, she was sporting a Charlotte Bobcats shirt with her father's name and number on it. She paired it with some tight black shorts and her favourite grey sneakers. Jude couldn't take his eyes off of her, he loved the way she laughed at Sawyer's jokes, or how she still sat cross legged on the floor. He began to wonder to himself why he had never noticed it before.

"He's got the best stats on the team, and he's been practicing like crazy. This is a sure thing."

**^^^Thanks for reading, don'e forget to review!**


	7. Fires

**I just want to thank everyone who reviews, you have no idea how much your kind words mean to me.**

**Chapter** **Seven – Fires**

"This is going to be a good night." Sawyer said, as she and Alex hauled several cases of beer down the beach.

"It's just another bonfire, we have these every year."

"I see someone is in a bad mood."

"I'm sorry, you're right."

"I usually am."

"I just need to have some fun tonight. Maybe drink a little, dance with some pretty girls." Sawyer laughed.

"Save me one of those dances. I'm going to make sure the music is all set up, but I will come and find you at some point, and when I do I expect a moonlight dance." To Alex the thought of a moonlight dance was amazing. He and Sawyer would spend the night under the stars, no one would ruin his night.

Sawyer on the other hand, was scanning the crowd for Johnny. The party was already in full swing, with the fire burning bright and red cups scattered about in the sand. She was going to find Johnny and they were going to have an amazing night, they would find somewhere to be alone and they could finish what they had started earlier in the café. They placed the beer in the cooler and stood up. "I'll come for you soon." Sawyer said jokingly.

"I'm looking forward to it." He told her, meaning every word.

* * *

><p>Sitting by the fire, wearing her new outfit, Lydia held a bag of marsh mellows popping several into her mouth. "Shouldn't you be roasting those?" Lydia tried to answer but her words came out as a mumbled mess. "Swallow first, I don't want you to choke." Davis took a seat next to her in the sand and grabbed a few marsh mellows out of the bag. He placed them on the end of a long stick and held them near the fire.<p>

"And how is the captain of the Tree Hill Ravens?" She asked. Davis smiled widely. Earlier at practice Whitey had told everyone that Davis Baker would be this year's captain of the team.

"It feels good, like all my hard work has paid off."

"I'm happy for you Davis, you really deserved it."

"Thanks Lydia, but what about you, how's it been being on the squad?"

"Other than my incident with your girlfriend, it's been good." Davis laughed.

"I didn't know you had that much fight in you, and for the record, she's not my girlfriend."

"Oh come on Davis, she's all over you half the time, and when she's not, you can find her hitting on Jude trying to make you jealous."

"Someone sounds bitter. Maybe you should punch her in the nose again." Lydia rolled her eyes. She caught a glimpse of Jude standing next to the keg, talking to a bunch of guys from the team. He was wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a button down red flannel shirt.

"Have you ever been in love Davis?" He didn't even have to think about it.

"Nope."

"How do you know?"

"I think love is wanting one person for the rest of your life, it's thinking about a person every single day. You would do anything for them even though they make you completely crazy. But it's a good crazy, and most importantly, you have to miss them like hell when they're gone. I've never felt all of those things about one person. Why do you ask?" She looked back to the boy next to the keg.

"I was just wondering if to be in love, someone had to love you back."

"They don't even have to know you're alive."

* * *

><p>"Manager boy!" Alex looked up to find Casey Hawk standing in front of him wearing very little of what he was sure was once a skirt.<p>

"Hi, Casey."

"Dance with me." It wasn't a question but more of a command. Alex was weary, this girl had only spoken to him twice, and both times she was kind of a bitch. But then again he did want to have fun tonight, and dancing with a pretty girl sure would be fun. He offered her his hand and she pulled him away from the fire and closer to the water.

"It's really nice out tonight." Alex said trying to make conversation.

"You're cute when you're nervous." He smiled, taking in his surroundings. He was dancing with a pretty girl under the stars, it just wasn't the girl he thought it would be. He looked over at the large stereo system trying to find Sawyer, but she wasn't there, he hoped she wasn't looking for him, the last place she would want him to be is with Casey. "Actually, you're pretty cute all the time." Alex was only faintly aware that she had been hooking up with one of best friends for a while now, but he still couldn't try anything when his mind still drifted to Sawyer. When the song ended, Alex thanked her for the dance and went off in search of the girl he arrived with.

* * *

><p>Jenny walked along the shore, the waves just reaching her ankles. The sun had set a long time ago and now the moon was shining bright. She couldn't find Johnny anywhere and eventually gave up looking for him. As she walked away from the bonfire she saw a figure coming towards her. "Johnny?" she asked.<p>

"No, sorry, it's just me."

"Oh, hi Davis, what are you doing this far from the party?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jenny smiled and lightly shrugged. "Honestly, I had to pee," this got a laugh out of her, "and I didn't think anyone would be too happy if I did too close to the fire."

"That is such a boy thing to do. There are portable outhouses you know."

"Are you kidding, it's way more sanitary for me to pee in the ocean."

"Gross."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Davis dipped his shoe into the water and lightly kicked some at Jenny.

"Hey," she cried "that wasn't very nice." Davis smirked at her and shrugged. She gave him her best evil eye before scooping up a handful of water and throwing it directly in his face. She turned and began running down the beach, but Davis was too fast. He grabbed her around the waist and carried her kicking and screaming into the surf. "Davis, stop! It's so cold." The two splashed around for a few more moments before wading back to the shore. "That was just mean." She said, making her way to the large fire in order to warm herself up.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have joined a war that you couldn't win." Jenny saw Johnny as she approached the fire, she may have lost the war with Davis, but she was not about to lose her battle with Johnny.

* * *

><p>Jude sat in a folding chair next to the fire while sipping a beer. The party was still going strong, but Jude had checked out a while ago, he just wanted to relax by the fire. On the opposite side of the fire Jude saw Lydia talking to a tall guy. He looked like an athlete, but he wasn't on the basketball team, he must have been a football player. Jude looked up at the sky and noticed the dark clouds beginning to form over the ocean. "Come one, cut it out." Jude thought he heard someone say, but it quickly became quiet. "Seriously, can you please stop?" He defiantly heard that one, and he knew the voice. His eyes darted to Lydia who was now backing away from the football douche. He then hooked his fingers through her belt loop and pulled her towards him. She put her arm out to stop him, but he was stronger. Jude quickly rose to his feet and made his way over to them.<p>

"Get your hands off of her man." The kid looked at Jude, and then went back to reaching for Lydia. Jude grabbed the guys shoulder and spun him around so they were face to face. "Touch her one more time, and I'll break you." The guy reached out his hand and smacked Lydia's ass. Without thinking, Jude punched him square in the jaw. He fell to the ground, wimpering in pain.

"Oh my god Jude, what are you doing?" Lydia exclaimed.

"That douche deserved it, no one gets away with touching you like that okay?" Lydia was shocked to say the least, but glad that Jude stepped in when he did.

"Okay."

"Come on, I'm walking you home." Lydia quickly fell in to step next to him as he headed in the direction of her house."

* * *

><p>Sawyer climbed into her car, thankful to be out of the cold that was now creeping through the air. She grabbed her black sweater from the back seat and put it on before starting up her car and looking for something good on the radio. She settled on a station put on her headlights, ready to drive home. Her lights illuminated the whole parking lot and some of the beach. She could faintly see two shadows making their way to a car, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Sawyer watched the figures as the climbed into a Ford Escape, she knew that car. Johnny must be taking Jenny home. Jealousy shot through Sawyer before she realized that he wasn't hers, and if she didn't do something soon, he never would be.<p>

**I know this chapter is kind of short, but keep reading. Chapter Nine is the Boy Toy auction, so drama is ensured.**


	8. Deer in the Headlights

**A huge thankyou to everyone who reads and reviews, I'm really glad to know people are enjoying my story.**

**Chapter Eight – Deer in the Headlights**

The bus was quiet, sure the team had just won their first away game, but Vista was a three hour bus ride and at this point everyone just wanted to get home. Sitting at the back of the bus Davis could see Sawyer's high pony tail bobbing up and down as she her fiddled with her IPod. On the seat next to him was Jude and Lydia. Her eyes were closed and her head was resting against his shoulder, while he was reading the book that was previously in her cheer bag. Alex was already working on entering stats into his computer, trying to show a hopeless Whitey what he was doing. Johnny and Jenny were sitting next to each other, but it didn't look like they were talking, and Casey was flipping through a magazine. Thankfully the kids got a pass for an extra study hall tomorrow morning, this way they could all sleep in. Only halfway home, Davis rested his head on the ledge of the window and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to overcome him.

* * *

><p>Jenny left the copy room and headed to the cafeteria, holding a stack of flyers for the annual Boy Toy Auction. All the boys on the basketball time were auctioned off to the highest bidder. The rules were simple, the boy you buy has to do whatever you say from the end of the auction until midnight and all the proceeds went to charity. Jenny headed out to the quad, and saw Davis and the rest of the gang all sitting at a table eating lunch. "Hey guys." She said, sitting down with them.<p>

"Hey Jenny, what's up?" Lydia asked, as she took a sip from Jude's water bottle.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that the Boy Toy Auction is next week, so start saving your money."

"Why, it's not like there's anyone worth buying." Sawyer said.

"Don't be such a downer," Lydia told her "it's for charity."

"Even if you don't buy anyone you should come out for support. And boys, hit the gym, we're trying to break last year's record."

"Don't worry," Davis said "as long as I'm there, you'll break the record."

"Well, it's nice to know you're as confident as ever." Davis smiled.

"So, does everyone have to be auctioned off?" Jude asked.

"Why, do you not want to be?" Sawyer asked, intrigued by Jude's question.

"No, I don't mind, it's just not really my idea of a fun way to spend the night."

"Maybe you'll get lucky and some fine young thing will spend all her hard earned money on you." Davis told him. Sawyer looked to Lydia who was beginning to put her books into her bag.

"Maybe you could get a friend to bid on you." Sawyer suggested.

"I couldn't ask anyone to do that."

"Geez, Jude how much do you think you're actually going to go for?" she asked.

"Asking someone to spend any amount would be too much." The warning bell rang and everyone gathered their books and bags, Jude turned to Lydia. "Walk you to class?"

"Sure, thanks."

* * *

><p>"Do you think Casey will buy you?" Alex asked Davis as they sat on the bleachers at the River court.<p>

"Probably, it just seems like something she would do, try and lay her claim, you know?"

"Hey man, at least you have someone who wants to lay claim on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone has someone who wants them except me." At that moment Jude and Johnny walked on to the court, ball in hand and ready for a game.

"Are we talking about the auction?" Johnny asked.

"Yup, Alex here was just doubting his ability to rake in the dough."

"As opposed to who?"

"All of you." Alex chimed in. "You guys all have a girlfriend, or someone who's going to bid on you."

"I'm positive there's a girl out there who wants to go out with a great guy like you." Johnny told him.

"Wait a minute," Jude said "who are we so sure is going to bid on me?" Davis, Alex and Johnny all exchanged a look.

"He's kidding right?" Alex asked. Jude gave them all a blank look. "Oh my god, he's serious."

"She's short, long brown hair, loves reading and volunteering." Said Johnny.

"What, are you talking about Lydia?"

"Eureka!"

"Why would Lydia bid on me?"

"I don't know," said Davis "maybe because she's been in love with you since she was five."

"She's my best friend, that's it."

"Then explain why she gets mad whenever you talk to Casey, or why she watches all those crappy movies with you."

"Or," said Alex "why you leave concerts early to go find her. You love her to man, always have." Jude's eyebrows creased as he thought about all the time he spent with Lydia, and all the other time he spent thinking about her. He knew he loved her, but could he be in love with her? Jude bounce passed the ball to Johnny.

"Let's play."

* * *

><p>"You have to bid on Jude."<p>

"Sawyer, I can't. I mean it would be weird, fighting off a bunch of girls just so we could hang out together like we do every other night. He would think know that something is up."

"And what would be so bad about that? You guys are perfect for each other, you have to make a move, god knows he won't."

"Maybe he won't because he's not in to me like that."

"Lydia, I've seen the way he looks at you okay we all have. He loves you, he just doesn't know it. And it's going to take you telling him to make him realize, I love Jude but stuff like this goes right over his head. He is a boy you know."

"I'm aware, I've been in love with that boy for years."

"Look, I'll make you a deal. If you bid on Jude at the auction, I'll drop the whole thing. Okay I won't mention it anymore."

"Promise?"

"I promise, now, do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal."

* * *

><p>Johnny moved the hair from her neck and began kissing his way down to her collar bone. She ran her fingers through his hair, raking her nails across his head. "What time do your parents get home?" he asked. She flipped them over so she was now straddling him.<p>

"I don't know, soon." She leaned her head down and placed a heavy kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss and flipped them back over.

"I should get going. I don't want your family to catch us red handed."

She sighed, "I suppose." Sawyer sat up and scooted to the end of her bed. "So, are you excited about the auction?"

"Yeah, I can't wait for a bunch of cheerleader to fight over who's going to spend more money just to hang out with me for one night." Sawyer rolled her eyes.

"Have fun with whichever clone spends all her parents money on you."

"Someone sounds bitter."

"Whatever." Sawyer stood up and made her way to her closet. "I need to find something to wear to this thing."

"Hey," Johnny said placing a hand on her hip and turning her to face him, "you know I wish I could spend the night with you, right?"

"I know." She said sadly.

"It's just too suspicious, I mean we aren't really friends outside of the group."

"Maybe we need to be. It will look a lot less suspicious if we were just friends who enjoy hanging out together."

"Can we just talk about this after the auction?"

"Yeah, after the auction."

**The next chapter is the boy toy auction, and two characters share their very first kiss! Keep reading to find out who.**

**P.S. Don't forget to review..**


	9. And Run

**Thanks to everyone who's reading, as promised here is the Boy Toy auction, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Nine – And Run**

"Ladies, your captain of the Tree Hill Ravens, Davis Baker." The music began and Davis made his way on to the stage wearing only his basketball shorts. He smiled his charming smile as girls bid even higher and higher. He did one last spin before Whitey banged the gavel. "Sold, for one hundred and fifty dollars, next up Jude Baker." The more tame Jude walked onto the stage, smiled and gave a small wave. He tried to scan the crowd in hopes of finding Lydia, but the spotlights were obstructing his vision. Soon Whitey banged the gavel and yelled, "Sold, for also, one hundred and fifty dollars." Satisfied with the large sum of money, Jude made his way off the stage. "This next one is a heart breaker ladies, say hello to Mr. Johnny Evans." The girls went wild as Johnny took the stage and flexed his muscles for everyone to see. A part of him hoped to hear Sawyers voice bidding for him, but the logical side knew it would be Jenny. "Sold, for one hundred forty three dollars and seventy nine cents. Now don't hold back, this is the last boy of the night, your Ravens manager, Alex McFadden." Alex being the most shy of all the boys walked to the centre of the stage gave an awkward wave, and waited for Whitey to tell him he could leave. "Sold, for one hundred thirty nine dollars and five cents. And that concludes the auction for this year, please pay for and pick up your purchase at the door, and have a good night."

* * *

><p>The boys made their way to the doors in search of the girl that held their name plate. Davis saw a tall brunette girl with glasses holding his name. A smile spread across his face, she was gorgeous he bet she could even be a model. "Hi, Davis Baker." He said approaching her.<p>

"Yeah, I know. Are you ready to go?" Davis nodded his head and followed her to the car.

Jude saw Lydia standing outside and immediately went to her. "Where did you get a hundred and fifty bucks from?" She gave him and confused look and shook her head.

"I didn't…"

"Jude, over here." He turned to find Casey Hawk standing behind him holding his name in her hands. He looked back to Lydia who looked down and shrugged.

"I got out bid." It was all she said before walking away, in the opposite direction of her house.

Johnny saw her eyes light up as he made his way to her. "I thought it was the girlfriends job to buy her man." She said, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "I've got the whole night planned, it's going to be awesome." Johnny just smiled and nodded, knowing he wasn't worth one penny of what she spent.

As the last one out of the auditorium, Alex had only one person left waiting for him. "You spent all your money on me?" he asked. She nodded. "But we hang out all the time, you don't have to pay for me."

"I wanted to, I miss my friend."

"I miss you too Sawyer."

* * *

><p>"This was a great idea Sawyer, I haven't been here in years." Sawyer and Alex sat under the Tree Hill bridge, listening to the traffic overhead.<p>

"Remember when we used to tell our parents were going to the River court, but we would come here?" She asked.

"Yeah, we were like what, ten? My parents would have freaked if they knew how far we'd gone."

"Same, but I had to come here, I wanted to draw the bridge from below, I thought it was such a good idea."

"It was a good idea, at least I thought it was." Alex could see Sawyer's eyes begin to water. "Are you okay?"

"We were so small, and innocent. Being here was the worst thing we had done, it just seems like we were different people back then." Alex put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"We aren't such bad people now, just a little more experienced."

"You maybe, but I am anything but innocent."

"What do you mean, what's going on?" Sawyer listened to the sound of each car passing above her. Each car had a person in it and each person had their own life, yet all she could picture was Jenny. She was sitting in the driver's seat, singing along to the radio, she was happy. She had no idea that Sawyer was sitting below her, secretly ruining her life.

"I've been hooking up with Johnny." She didn't look at Alex, she didn't need to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"What do you mean you've been hooking up with Johnny, he's dating Jenny."

"Trust me, I know." Alex took a moment to think about what he had just heard. The girl he liked was hooking up with his friend who had a girlfriend. He could feel his heart slam against his ribs, sure he knew Sawyer liked Johnny, but he didn't think she would do anything when he had a girlfriend.

"How long have you guys been…?"

"Since the One Republic concert." Alex remained silent. "Look," Sawyer said "I know that what we're doing is wrong and that I'm a horrible person, but I can't stop."

"Please, I don't need details." Alex said. The last thing he wanted to picture was Johnny and Sawyer going at it. "I honestly don't know what to say, I mean what you're doing is wrong, but it's not really my place to judge."

"I hate not being able to tell anyone, or hold his hand in public. I've fallen hard Alex, and it's really taking its toll on me." This was the last thing Alex wanted to hear, he wanted to be the one that she had fallen for. But he wasn't, he was just a friend, and right now that's what she needed.

"Look, whatever happens between you and Johnny or Johnny and Jenny, I want you to know that I will always be your friend. If you ever need me, just meet me under the bridge."

* * *

><p>"So, why did you bid on me, if you don't mind me asking?"<p>

"Simple, you're hot, and your brother is old news."

"Huh, and what are we doing here?" Jude asked referring to the house party they were attending.

"I plan on getting you drunk, and letting you take advantage of me." She said, eyeing him up and down.

"Look, I'm flattered, but I don't drink."

"That's okay, it will be even more fun if we remember it." Casey gripped his hand and began pulling him up a case of stairs. When they made it to the landing, Casey gripped either side of Jude's head and kissed him hard. Jude thought she was beautiful, but he wasn't in to it. He pushed her away, and tried to think of an excuse.

"You know what, I think I am going to have a drink, I'll be right back." He rushed down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. He grabbed a water out of the fridge and threw the cap on the counter. Soon after, a group of girls entered the room and sat around the island. Jude smiled politely and was about to leave the room when something caught his eye. One of the girls sitting with her back to him had on a Bobcat shirt with the name Scott written across it and sporting the number 12. Jude's mind immediately flashed to Lydia that day at practice when she had been wearing the same shirt. He suddenly began to miss everything about her, he realized that he wanted her to bid on him tonight, he wanted to spend the night with her, he wanted to spend every night with her. He quickly ran upstairs and found Casey sitting in an empty room.

"Glad you came back." She said.

"Actually, I can't stay."

"What?"

"I'm really sorry to just run out, but there's somewhere I have to be right now."

"Can't it wait?"

"It's waited long enough."

* * *

><p>"So, my dad's not home, I thought maybe we could go hang out in my room?"<p>

"Sure, that sounds good." Johnny followed his girlfriend and watched her take a seat on her bed. He had been in her room before, but her dad was always just down the stairs. He took a moment to look around the room and noticed a picture sitting on her dresser. It was of the two of them at a beach party a couple months ago.

"I love you Johnny."

"I think we should break up." He didn't mean to just come out and say it like that, but he tried to do it nicely, he never would have done it.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm really sorry, but I just don't think we work as a couple anymore. We just stopped making sense. And it's not you I swear, I just can't figure it out anymore."

"You can't figure it out? If I love you and you love me, what else is there to figure out?" She paused. "You do love me don't you?"

"I'm sorry Jenny, I did, it just, it went away."

"Get out."

"Jenny, please don't be sad, you have no idea how sorry I am."

"Just not sorry enough."

* * *

><p>Lydia walked down the dark street wishing she had brought her IPod. She has just left the shelter and was now making her way home. Her night had pretty much sucked, she tried to win Jude at the auction, but that evil vampire Casey out bid her. Maybe it was a sign, that Jude wasn't supposed to know how she felt just yet. Or maybe he was never supposed to know. She saw headlights come from behind her and then heard a car honk its horn. She turned and saw the green jeep pull up next to her and stop. Jude made his way out of the car and walked over to her. "Shouldn't you be on your date?" she asked. Instead of answering he took one more step towards her, bent his head down and met her lips with his own. They parted and she looked at him, confused. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Something I should have done a long time ago." This time, he placed his hand on the back of her head and brought her lips to his. She gripped his shoulders and kissed him back, never wanting the moment to end.

**Please review, **


	10. Make This Count

**Chapter Ten – Make This Count**

"He kissed you?"

"Yup, before I even knew what was going on, he just walked up to me and kissed me. He said it was something he should have done a long time ago."

"Then what happened?" Sawyer asked.

"We kissed some more and then he drove me home." Lydia said, as she pulled her duffel bag out from under her bed.

"Have you talked to him since?"

"No, I'll see him on the bus though." The gang was leaving for the classic in only a few hours and Sawyer was helping Lydia pack. "You don't think it will be awkward do you?" asked Lydia, stuffing her pajamas into her bag.

"No, it should be fine, but just in case let him talk to you first."

"Why?"

"Well he kissed you, which could mean anything. I know it's not like Jude to kiss a girl he doesn't like, but you just have to be careful with this kind of thing."

"What if it was just a spur of the moment thing, and he thinks that we're still just friends? Or worse, what if he things we're like some friends with benefits type of deal?"

"Lydia, relax okay, you're over thinking it. You finally got what you wanted after waiting like ten years, just enjoy it."

"You're right, I just need to calm down, this trip is supposed to be fun."

"This trip is going to be fun, okay, we're young, we're hot, and it's time to do some damage."

* * *

><p>Jenny tossed her bag in the compartment below the bus and joined Casey who was waiting to board the bus. "How was your date with Jude?" Jenny asked.<p>

"It sucked actually, he bailed half way through. He said there was somewhere he really needed to be and that it couldn't wait."

"Sounds magical compared to my night." Casey gave her a confused look. "Johnny dumped me."

"What? You're not serious, what happened?"

"He said that we just didn't make sense as a couple anymore, and that he used to love me but it went away."

"You do know what that means right?" Jenny shook her head. "He stopped loving you because he started loving someone else."

"You think he was cheating on me?"

"Why else would he break up with you? Even if a boy's not in love he won't dump his hot cheerleader girlfriend unless he has something else lined up." Jenny thought about this as she spotted Johnny walking up to Sawyer and Lydia who were lined up to put their bags in the storage. She watched as he took both of the girl's bags from their shoulders and put them away himself. Casey noticed what Jenny was looking at and shook her head. "Which one are you thinking?"

"Huh?"

"You think he's hooking up with one of them right?" Jenny reluctantly nodded. "Which one, blonde bombshell Sawyer, or sexy librarian Lydia?"

"It's one of them, and either way, he's getting his ass kick by someone." Slowly everyone began boarding the bus, Jenny watched Johnny as he sat behind Lydia and Sawyer, no luck there. She made her way to the very back of the bus. When she passed Johnny he gave her a small smile. "Ass" was all she said. She took a seat and turned to Casey. "For the next two days you are not to take your eyes off of him. I want to know everything he's doing and who he's doing it with." Casey smiled.

"Sure thing boss."

* * *

><p>The teams had settled in and everyone was running about the hotel preparing for their upcoming competitions. Sawyer sat on Alex's bed as he flipped through all the channels on the TV. "So, I heard Johnny broke up with Jenny." He said.<p>

"Yeah" was all she responded with.

"You don't seem too happy about it."

"If you think about it, it doesn't change anything. I mean sure, I won't be hooking up with someone else's boyfriend, but it doesn't change the fact that I already did. And we still can't go public about it, Jenny would become the mastermind behind my social suicide."

"I don't know, she seems too sweet to do something like that."

"Please, anyone who could be friends with Casey Hawk is not sweet. She can be just as evil and manipulative as the rest of the cheer zombies." Alex shook his head annoyed.

"You do realize you and your best friend are cheerleaders right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So, you rag on these other girls for being rude and selfish when you're the exact same way." Alex hadn't meant to be so harsh, but it was true. She was so wrapped up in herself and her feelings that she was oblivious to everyone else's. She was saying terrible things about the girl who's life she screwed up.

Any other girl would have left the room crying, but Sawyer was not just any girl. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is you, and how ignorant you are to everyone around you."

"Ignorant, how dare you. You're supposed to be my friend remember, be there for me when I need you."

"I am, okay, but there is only so much one person can take. You're becoming a total hypocrite, getting upset about how messed up your life is, when you're the one who messed it up!"

"You know what, you're right. I screwed up my own life with all my stupid decisions, but half of the time I don't know what to do. I'm caught between listening to my head and listening to my heart, and it made me feel better knowing that you wouldn't judge me, but clearly I was wrong." Sawyer slammed the door when she left, leaving Alex to feel like an ass. She must love him; he's been told that love makes you do crazy things.

* * *

><p>Davis sat at the hotel bar, drinking only water of course, well until Whitey went to bed, when Johnny sat down next to him. "Hey man, how you holding up?" Davis had heard about Johnny's break up, and while he felt for his friend, he also wanted to make sure he was in proper shape for game day.<p>

"I'm good man, I did what I had to do and now I feel like I can breathe again."

"Good, I'm glad you're okay."

"What about you, I never heard about your night after the auction. Who bought you anyway?"

"Her name's Beth."

"Does she have a last name?"

"I'm sure she does, I just have no idea what it is."

"Okay, what exactly did you guys do on your big date?"

"We hung out at the beach, drank some beer, went swimming."

"And do you plan on seeing this girl again?" Johnny asked.

"Nah, it wouldn't go anywhere."

"How do you know?"

"When I kiss the girl for me, I'll know it. Until then I am just going to have fun."

"Are you still having fun with Casey?"

"Negative, that died a painful death when she bought Jude in the auction."

"I didn't know she bought Jude, did they hook up?"

"Nope, he bailed half way through to go find Lydia."

"Please tell me they didn't just hang out and watch movies again."

"Actually, he kissed her."

"It's about damn time. I thought those kids were never going to get together. Are they official now or what?"

"I don't know, he hasn't talked to her since then, but I can't imagine them not being together."

"Yeah, you're right. Hey do you want to check out the gym in this place, maybe they got a hoop we can practice on."

"Sure, why not." Davis placed some money on the bar before he followed Johnny to the gym.

* * *

><p>Lydia stripped out of her clothes, leaving only underwear, threw on an over sized shirt and crawled into her hotel bed. She had been practicing her routine all night and was exhausted. Sawyer was upset about something too, but she wasn't sure what it was, and on top of everything, she still hadn't talked to Jude. The outlook of their relationship was not looking promising, he kisses her once after sixteen years and then ignores her, this was going great. This was supposed to be a fun trip to Charlotte and now all she could think about was a boy.<p>

It was getting late and Sawyer wasn't in the room. Lydia attempted to call her a few times, but she didn't answer. She got out of bed and stuck her head into the hall. She heard a crashing sound and immediately ran around the corner to find maid placing items back on her cart. When she saw Lydia standing there she laughed, "Nice jammies." It was now that Lydia realized she had failed to put any type of bottoms and was standing in the hallway only wearing her underwear. She quickly made a dash back to her room, but when she went to turn the knob nothing happened. She tried harder, pushing on the door, praying this wasn't happening. She had left her phone in the room, so it's not like she could call anyone and she wasn't about to walk down to the front desk. She tried the door again, twisting the knob every which way, leaning on it with all her strength. When nothing happened she slammed her fist on the door and cursed. "Shit."

"Having some trouble?" Lydia spun around to find Jude staring at her with a confused look on his face.

"No, I'm fine." She said, not wanting to have to awkwardly ask him for his help.

"Really?" She nodded. "Because it kind of looks like you locked yourself out of your room, oh and forgot to put your pants on."

"Fine, you're right. I was looking for Sawyer and I let the door go and left my key and phone inside."

"Sawyer's with some of the others in the pool. They thought it would be relaxing."

"That would explain why she's not answering her phone. Why aren't you swimming?"

"I was looking for you actually." Her heart sped up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe we could hang out." Lydia wasn't sure what to make of this. She didn't really expect him to profess his love for her in the hallway, but she thought he might say something more, anything really.

"Sure, but we might need to do it in your room, I'm kind of locked out."

"Okay, Davis is down at the pool so we'll have the place to ourselves. My rooms upstairs, let's go." Lydia followed him down the hall wondering if he meant anything when he said they would have the place to themselves. She was over thinking it again, she just needed to calm down and enjoy it, like Sawyer had said. They stepped into the elevator and Jude pushed the button for the floor his room was on. As soon as the doors shut Jude pushed Lydia against the wall and began kissing her. At first she was shocked, but she quickly reacted to his touch.

Jude had been waiting all day to kiss her, and he took the first opportunity he got. She looked amazing in just her shirt and he didn't want to wait until they got to his room. He felt down her sides and made his way under her shirt. When the elevator door opened they stumbled down the hall, attached at the lips. When they got to his room he took the key card out of his back pocket and fumbled to swipe it in the door. Lydia somehow noticed Jude struggling to open the door, she grabbed the key from his hand and spun them around so his back was pressed against the door. She swiped the key and the door cracked open. Jude lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as the pair continued to kiss. He backed them up into the room and fell backwards on to his bed.

* * *

><p>Sawyer was falling apart at the seams, and she only had five minutes to compose herself before she had to perform in front of hundreds of people. She couldn't help but feel like everyone around her was disappointed by the choices she made and actions she took. "Hey." She spun quickly on her feet to Johnny standing only a few feet behind her.<p>

"Hi."

"We haven't really had a chance to talk since the auction. You know I broke up with Jenny right?"

"Yeah, I know." He smiled and reached for her hand, but she quickly pulled away.

"What's going on?"

"You're not dating Jenny, but you're not dating me either. Everything is messed up and it's all my fault, I wrecked everything and I'm sorry."

"Sawyer, what are you talking about?" Johnny asked confused. The announcer called for the Tree Hill cheerleaders to take the stage. Sawyer walked away from him without another word. As she joined the group of girls she noticed Casey staring at her intently. She chose to ignore this and do her routine like her life depended on it.

The girls won the competition and the boys won their game. The bus was ecstatic on the way home, but Sawyer sat by herself wishing she could shut the world out. She didn't want to feel sorry for herself, but there was no way to fix what she had done, and after everything she still wanted him, she just wasn't sure if that was good or not.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review :)**


	11. Come In With The Rain Part I

**I just want to thank everyone who is adding my story to their alerts or even better, their favourites. The positive feedback is what keeps me going, so again thankyou and I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

**Chapter Eleven – Come in With the Rain Part I**

"I can't believe they cancelled school because of the tornado warning, its barley raining." Jude said as he stared out the window.

"Well that just give us time to spend alone in this big empty house." Lydia said as she searched her kitchen cupboards for something to eat.

"Where are your parents any way?"

"They're visiting Jamie and Madison at Duke; they didn't think it would be smart to drive in the storm. They were worried about me but I told them you were coming over so they decided to stay."

"Do they know about … us?

"Not exactly, but I figured if I told them they wouldn't be so fond of letting you come over. I'll tell them soon, just not until after the storm."

"Smart girl."

"So I've been told." Lydia smirked as Jude made his way over to her. He quickly lifted her off the ground and placed her on the counter. He placed a kiss on one corner of her mouth and then moved to the other. She rolled her eyes and then pressed her lips to his. Things were beginning to get heavy when the phone rang. Lydia regretfully hopped down from the counter and made her way to the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Lydia, its Jane." Jane was the woman who ran the shelter where Lydia volunteered.

"Hi Jane, what's up?"

"It's Jack, he's missing." Lydia froze.

"What do you mean missing, how is that possible?"

"I let all the dogs out so they could stretch before it started raining and he must have climbed under a hole in the back fence. I've been looking for him, but I haven't had any luck. I just thought since you're so close to him you should know."

"Yeah, thanks Jane, I have to go."

"Bye." Lydia hung up the phone and immediately ran to her coat closet, Jude close behind.

"What's going on?" he asked.

""Jack's missing."

"The dog?"

"Yes, the dog." She located her black rubber boots and slipped them on.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to find him." She now pulled on her rain coat and reached for her umbrella.

"You can't go out there, there's a hurricane warning."

"Like you said, it's not even raining yet." Jude sighed frustrated, he knew this wasn't a good idea, but he also know nothing he said could stop her.

"Don't you want to at least put some pants on?" He asked looking down at her jean shorts.

"There's no time. I have to go now." Jude reluctantly grabbed his coat and slipped it on.

"We have to go."

* * *

><p>Davis ran into the school gym hoping to be in and out before the storm hit. He left his best pair of sneakers in the locker room and wanted them so he could practice while school was cancelled. He retrieved them from his locker just as he heard an enormous crash of thunder. He ran through the gym and to the doors that looked out into the parking lot. The rain was falling like crazy, there was thunder and lightning, and wind that was blowing in what seemed like every direction. In the distance he saw a small figure running towards him. He could soon make out the blonde hair and short figure.<p>

"Jenny?" he called. She ran inside the building soaking wet and shivering. "What are doing here?" he asked. She caught her breath before answering.

"I left my chemistry book in my locker, and I have a test on Monday. Why are you here?" He held up his shoes.

"Forgot my sneakers, I thought I could beat the storm, looks like I was wrong."

"Me too, it's really coming down out there huh?"

"Yup, and it doesn't look very safe."

"I guess we should just hang out here until it passes, hopefully it won't be like this all day."

"Well at least you'll have your text book."

"And you'll have your shoes." There was another loud clap of thunder, it caused Jenny to jump. "I should call my dad." She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, she frowned noticing she didn't have any bars. She held it up and moved it around slightly. "And there's no reception."

"Must be the storm, I'm surprised the lights are still on." Jenny nodded.

"Won't your parents wonder where you are?" she asked.

"I'm sure they will, but hopefully they won't freak." The storm was getting louder and Jenny was getting more and more nervous.

"Would you come to my locker with me? I know it's silly to ask, but I don't want to be alone in the halls if the lights decide to quit." Davis smiled.

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>"I wish I was with you right now." Johnny said into the phone.<p>

"Yeah, me too." Sawyer responded.

"You don't seem too."

"What?"

"You've been acting weird since the auction, and then you completely blew me off at the classics."

"I had to be on stage, you picked a really shitty time to talk."

"There's more, do you still want me?" Sawyer could feel her eyes begin to water.

"Of course I still want you."

"Good, I did break up with my girlfriend for you, and now it just seems like you're done."

"I'm not done, I'm just worried. I broke you guys up because of the way I felt and I didn't even stop to think about anyone else. Are you happy without her?"

"Sawyer, it was over between Jenny and I long before you came along. All you did was help me realize that I could be happy instead of just content."

"But I'm upset because it's messed up, but it was me who messed it up."

"You didn't mess up anything. Things we're going to end with me and Jenny no matter what."

"But you weren't going to cheat on her, and now you have. Do you have any idea how wrong that is? And it's not just you, I was aware of what I was doing the whole time, and now the guilt is eating me alive. Do you not feel bad about what w did?"

"Of course I feel bad."

"Then how can we continue to do it?"

"We're not…" Suddenly the line went dead.

"Johnny? Hello, are you there?" Sawyer slammed the phone down and cursed.

* * *

><p>"Lyida! Stop, it's crazy out here, we have to go inside!" The young couple had been running around town for about an hour when the storm hit. They were now standing in the middle of what seemed like a hurricane, but Lydia refused to go home.<p>

"I can't! He's still out there, we have to find him."

"What if someone else found him and he's safe right now, and we're just running around like a couple of idiots?"

"Fine, just let me check the docks and then we can go home."

"The docks, do you have a death wish? The current is going to be crazy." Lydia ignored him and made a dash for the marina. Jude quickly followed after. He loved this girl, but she was starting to aggravate him, she was putting herself in danger for a dog.

Lydia stood at the head of the dock and called for Jack, she was about to give up when she heard a faint bark. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, following the faint sound. She spotted him in the distance, he must have been hiding but came out when he heard her voice. She made a run for him, when a huge wave crashed on her, knocking her off her feet. "Lydia!" She heard Jude yell behind her.

"Jack, come here." She felt Jude's hands wrap around her and lift her up. Another wave came from the ocean and crashed down on them, this time Jude held her on her feet.

"We have to go, now!"

"Jude, he's right there." She said pointing down the dock. "I have to get him." Jude shook his head.

"No, stay here." Before she had the chance to argue Jude took off down the docks. When he came to Jack, he bent down and picked him up. He carefully made his way back to Lydia who took Jack from his arms.

"Hey buddy, you're okay." Another wave hit them, causing Jack to let out a small whimper. Jude wrapped his arm around Lydia and led them off the docks and towards home.

* * *

><p>Jenny's stomach let out a small grumble that was inaudible because of the thunder. She sat on the gym bleachers taking notes from her text book, while Davis dribbled up and down the court practicing his dunk. The storm wasn't letting up and Jenny was beginning to get bored, she had been studying for almost an hour now and was getting seriously sick of chemistry. She closed her book and dropped it dramatically on the bleachers, causing Davis to stop what he was doing and look at her. "What?" He asked.<p>

"I'm bored, tired, cold, sore, and starving."

"That is quite the list."

"I'm sorry, I'm just going a little stir crazy being trapped in this place."

"I guess for someone who's not into gym it would suck to be stuck in one all day." Jenny nodded. "We could always go for a walk; if you're hungry we can go check out the staff room." Jenny's face lit up.

"That sounds perfect."

The two teens walked down the deserted halls and made their way into the staff room. It was a small white room, with two blue couches on either side and a long wooden table in the middle. There was an even smaller adjoining room that was the kitchen, it had a sink, fridge, microwave and stove. "Show me a pizza!" Davis said as he swung open the fridge. The fridge was basically empty, except for some Ginger Ale and some old sandwiches. "Thirsty?" he asked.

"Sure." They say down on one of couches and began passing the bottle of pop between them.

"So, I heard about you and Johnny. How are you holding up?"

"I've been better. It was just kind of out of the blue you know?"

"Yeah, it kind of took us all by shock. You guys were like the perfect couple."

"I'm starting to think there's no such thing as a perfect couple, that you can't trust anyone completely and that you just have to find the person whose close enough to what you want."

"One break up and you're already thinking that?"

"One really bad break up."

"You can't give up on people; sure some of them will screw you over but some of them will surprise you."

"I'm getting really used to the being screwed over part."

"Nobody's perfect, we're all going to make mistakes and bad decisions but if someone really loves you they'll learn to forgive, it may take a while but you can't give up."

"How do you know so much about love?"

"Jude's made me watch a lot of movies."

* * *

><p>Sawyer paced her room, trying to figure everything out. She wasn't sure if she was in love, she wasn't sure if Alex was still her friend, she wasn't sure if she had screwed up beyond repair. Tired of thinking, Sawyer grabbed her keys and ran to her car. She was soaked by the time she got there, but she didn't care. She pulled out of the driveway, picked a random street and began driving blindly through the town that she called home.<p>

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review, I'm always open to suggestions..**


	12. Come In With The Rain Part II

**I know this chapter is kind of short, but don't worry the next one wil be longer. Please enjoyy.**

**Chapter Twelve – Come in With the Rain Part II**

As soon as they stepped through the door Lydia went straight to the kitchen. She set Jack on the floor and began drying him with a tea towel. The puppy made small noises as it tried to climb in Lydia's lap in an attempt to get as close to her as he could. "It's okay Jack. I'm going to get you all dried off, and then we'll find you some food and a nice, warm place to sleep. Jude, can you see if you can find any food for him?" When she didn't hear any movement she looked up to find Jude staring down at her in disbelief. "What?" She asked.

"You're kidding right?" She shook her head. "We were just running around in the middle of a hurricane for a dog!" He said, slightly raising his voice.

"Jude, he's a puppy! A helpless little puppy that was alone out there, he could have died."

"So could have you. You ran down the marina in the middle of the storm, you were almost swept off the docks. Then you wouldn't have been able to save anyone."

"I had to save him; he's got no one else."

"So you risked both of our lives for a lonely dog?"

"I never asked you to come with me. Okay, I would have found him if you were there or not!"

"You're unbelievable, there is no way I was going to let you go by yourself, and you know that!"

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry that we were in a dangerous situation, but I'm not sorry I went after him. I'm the only person that would have gone after him, just like you're the only person who would have gone after me."

"Lydia, I just got you. After sixteen long years I can finally hold you and kiss you whenever I want. And, I care about Jack too, okay but I'm not willing to lose you for him." When Lydia remained quiet Jude left the room. She didn't realize how close he came to losing her, he had to watch her risk her life and it scared him to death. He had the girl of his dreams, and he loved her, he always had. She was the one person who knew everything about him, the one person whose touch could instantly calm him, and as selfish as it was, he wasn't ready to lose that yet. He didn't know if he ever would be.

* * *

><p>"Did he ever cheat on me?" Davis was taken aback by the question. The two of them had been having a good time, hanging out in the staff room when she asked the question. When Davis didn't answer right away she looked at him. "He did, didn't he?"<p>

"Not that I know of." She gave him a disbelieving look. "I can't guarantee you that he didn't, but I promise he never mentioned it to me, or led me to think that he did. Do you think he did?"

"Part of me does. It's just the only real reason that I can come up with. He must have fallen in love with someone else."

"It's not easy to fall in or out of love. To fall in love you have to give your heart to someone, and to fall out of love you have to take it back."

"I almost wish that he was moving, or his mom hated me. Just some reason for him ending it that doesn't involve falling out of love. How can you take back your heart when the other person still wants it?" Tears began to fall from her eyes, Davis wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Love's not fair, people get their hearts broken every day, and it's a tragedy, but unfortunately it's also life."

* * *

><p>Her car stopped and she was stranded on the Tree Hill Bridge. The rain was too much and her engine flooded, that's what she got for driving a Ford.<p>

* * *

><p>After she fed Jack she entered the living room to find him. He was sitting on the couch staring off into space. "I didn't think." She said. "I just acted and I shouldn't have, I'm sorry that I scared you." Jude motioned for her to join him on the couch, she sat down next to him, but was afraid to look him in the eye.<p>

"Just promise me that from now on, before you do stuff like that you'll think of me first."

"I promise."

"How's Jack?" At the sound of his name the small dog came barreling into the room. He hopped up on to Jude's lap, set his head down on his leg and closed his eyes.

"He's tired." Lydia laughed, "I think we're all a little tired." Jude wrapped his arm around Lydia's shoulder.

"It's been a very long, cold and wet day. It looks like the rains slowing down, before you know it this hurricane and this day will be over."

"As much as I love the rain, I'm really looking forward to seeing the sun again."

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Jude grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around them. Together, they drifted off into an easy sleep.

* * *

><p>"It looks like the rain has stopped." Davis said as the two kids passed by the front doors of the school.<p>

"I hope my phone works now, I need my dad to come pick me up."

"I can drive you home."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not a problem." They hopped into his Jeep and began making their way home.

"Today was fun." Jenny said.

"Yeah, it was nice to just hang out and forget that there was a world outside the gym walls."

"It really makes you not want to go to school tomorrow." She laughed.

"I'm hoping they'll give us another day off to recover from the storm."

"That would be awesome." She said as they pulled into her driveway. "Thanks for driving me home, and talking me off the ledge today."

"It was no big deal. I know things have been confusing for you lately, but if you need to talk, about anything, I'm always around."

"Thanks Davis, you're a really good friend." She leaned over the console and gave him a hug. She politely smiled and then made her way to her house. Once inside she explained to her dad what had happened and then went to her room. She crawled into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. It's difficult to fall in and out of love.

* * *

><p>When the rain finally did subside Sawyer got out of her car and walked to the end of the bridge. She then made her way down the grass to the cement walls under the bridge where she and Alex had sat. As soon as she sat down she could feel the tears beginning to fall. She felt bad about what she had done to Jenny. She thought she could go through it as long as she had Johnny, she would feel bad but it would be okay because she really loved him. But Jenny loved him too, and she couldn't take knowing that she was the reason her heart was breaking. She hated feeling sorry for herself; all it did was remind her that Alex was right. She was a hypocrite, it was her fault she was sad, no one made her hook up with Johnny, she knew he had someone else but she did it anyway. She was selfish, and she was tired of feeling bad.<p>

Sawyer wiped her tears away with her sleeves and made her way back to her car. She put her keys in the ignition and gave a silent prayer that it would work. She turned the key and her car came to life. She kissed her steering wheel and thanked god. She played around with the radio until she found a song that she liked, put her car in gear and began to drive home, the sun was shining and she had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a better day.

**Please revieww.**


	13. White Blank Page

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with school. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**C****hapter Thirteen – White Blank Page**

Jenny placed her books in her locker and began making her way to the library to get a little studying done. "Jenny!" She slowed and turned to find Casey running to catch up with her.

"Hey Casey, what's up?"

"I think I know who it is."

"Who what it?"

"The girl that Johnny's cheating on you with." Jenny had forgotten she told Casey to look out for that.

"Who he _was _cheating on me with, we're not together anymore so he can do whatever he wants."

"Details Jenny, but don't you want to know who it is?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? This girl was probably hooking up with your boyfriend then coming to cheer practice and acting nice to your face."

"She's a cheerleader?"

"There's the curiosity I'm looking for. Okay, at the classic he had a confrontation with none other than Sawyer Scott." Jenny's head immediately shot up. "Right before we were about to perform they talked, he reached for her hand but she pulled away. He tried to talk to her, but she walked away crying and he looked confused."

"So, they could have been talking about anything."

"He reached for her hand!"

"Maybe she was upset about something else and he was only trying to comfort her. What you have isn't exactly solid evidence."

"Fine, we won't start world war three yet, but give me some more time and I will find out everything." Jenny debated telling her not to, but deep down she still wanted to know what went wrong.

"Just make sure you have some solid evidence before you do or say anything."

"Don't worry about me, I'm like the female James Bond." Jenny laughed, linked arms with Casey and the two made their way to the library.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly as Lydia and Sawyer sat at a table on the quad and ate lunch. "It's really warm out here considering there was a hurricane like two days ago."<p>

"Never again will I take the sun for granted."

"I thought you liked the rain?" Lydia shrugged. "And didn't you spend the whole day trapped inside with Jude?"

"Yeah."

"So wouldn't any sane girl be praying for hurricanes like, all the time so they could have an excuse to stay home a do their boyfriends."

"Sawyer!" Lydia said shocked.

"What?"

"Jude and I haven't gone that far yet, you know I'm still a virgin."

"Even after the classic?" Lydia nodded. "Lana Ferry told me she saw you two going at it like rabbits in the hall, and then you spent the night in his room, I just kind of guys assumed you guys would have had sex."

"You think I would have sex and then not tell you."

"I assumed you would tell me when you were ready. Why haven't you? I mean you've known him your entire life, and there's no doubt that you're in love with him."

"I don't know, I'm just scared, weren't you your first time?"

"I was fifteen and he was a popular senior, I was terrified. But I also wasn't in love and he wasn't my best friend and he wouldn't have taken on the world for me like you know Jude would for you."

"I know I love him, I just don't know if that's enough."

* * *

><p>Alex sat in his English class waiting. The bell had rung over five minutes ago and there was still no sign of any teacher. Davis, entered the class quietly and took his seat. "Where's the teacher?" he asked Alex.<p>

"No idea."

"So, I've been thinking. You and I need to meet some girls."

"We already know a bunch of girls."

"New girls, and what better way to do that, then to have a party."

"You want to throw a party?" Davis nodded.

"The parents are out of town this weekend, I think this is the perfect opportunity."

"Okay, and who do we invite to this party." Davis looked around the room, before getting out of his seat and climbing on top of his desk.

"Listen up everybody!" The entire class focused their attention on Davis. "There's a party this Saturday at my place. In celebratory of our win at this Friday's game."

"But you haven't won yet." Someone from the class informed him.

"Don't worry, we will. There's a cover charge of 20 bucks, but ladies get in for free. Spread the word!" Davis climbed back down and looked at an amazed Alex. "That's who we invite."

"You do realize half the school is going to show up, right?"

"The more the merrier."

"And if your parents find out?"

"Trust me, they won't."

"I know something you don't want me to know."

"What do you want Casey?" Johnny asked.

"I'm just trying to look out for my friend." She said, as she took as seat next to him at quad table.

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"That friend happens to be Jenny." Johnny sighed and turned towards her. "I know why you really broke up with her, and what you've been doing."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Johnny said, as he began placing his books in his bag.

"And you're keeping it in the cheerleader family, real classy. I have it narrowed down to two, and when I figure it out, and believe me I will, not only will Jenny know but so will everyone else."

"You're delusional Casey, Jenny and I just weren't right for each other, so don't waste your time looking for something that isn't there." Johnny left the table and began to walk to practice. Casey knew, or at least she thought she did. He and Sawyer were going to have to talk. They would need to make sure that no one would notice. He briefly considered ending the relationship, but quickly dismissed the idea, he wasn't ready to let her get away.

* * *

><p>"It's been a while since I've talked to you."<p>

"Yeah, well you've been a little preoccupied sucking face with my best friend." Sawyer smiled, letting Jude know that she was only joking. The two sat at the counter of Karen's Café, enjoying their practice free Saturday morning.

"What are you doing up so early?" Jude asked.

"I couldn't really sleep, eventually I got hungry and we all what happens when I try to cook."

"Yeah, that's a scary scene."

"Shut up, how come you're up at this hour? I know for a fact that your girlfriend is curled up in her big comfy bed, fast asleep." Jude held up several books that were placed on the stool next to him.

"I was at the library, when I too got hungry."

"You were at the library at 7:30 in the morning?"

"Davis decided to throw a party tonight. The parents are going to some movie premier in Raleigh so they'll be gone over night, and I figured if I wanted to get any homework done I had to do it early."

"So you don't have plans with a certain animal activist today?"

"Actually no, I don't. She's volunteering with the town, I think she's helping organize the Thanksgiving parade. She'll be at the party though."

"We all know it's not a party until Lydia Scott arrives." Sawyer joked. Jude laughed out loud.

"She's not one jump into the party scene."

"She doesn't really jump into anything, you guys are taking it pretty slow huh?"

"It took me a lot longer to get her. I don't want all of that time to be for nothing if I'm just going to screw things up by rushing her."

"She's not going to make you wait forever. She loves you, and the fact that you're not rushing her just makes her more comfortable, more eager."

"Are we really talking about this, isn't she like your sister?" Sawyer laughed.

"You're right, gross." The older lady who worked at the café placed a plate of pancakes in front of Sawyer who began to dig in. "So this party, it's kind of out of the blue no?"

"It's Davis's idea, some master scheme I'm sure."

"And are the parents aware of this master scheme?" Jude sighed.

"Probably not, but you know Davis, everything will work out." Sawyer thought about Davis and how everything would be okay for him. She wondered about everyone else, how would their lives turn out. She had yet to talk to Johnny in a while, and while she missed him she didn't miss the lies.

* * *

><p>"Okay people, listen up! We have thirteen giant inflatable balloons to parade through the streets of Tree Hill. We have six floats that need to be finished, and we will need people to help with the snacks that we'll be handing out. I've put everyone's name on this list under a category, please find your name and then repot to your station, I'll be around to check on everyone later." Lydia watched as the middle aged housewife handed out papers to people, this was what this woman looked forward too. This parade was her whole life, they couldn't let her down. She quickly located her name on the list, under the category floats. She made her way over to them and a heavy set man who pointed her to a float with a giant turkey on it. She found only one person working on the float. They were stapling flowers to the side and had their back to her.<p>

"Excuse me, do you need some help?" She asked. When the person turned around, Lydia immediately recognized the face. "Jenny?"

"Lydia, hi, I didn't know you were volunteering."

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun and a good way to get in the holiday spirit."

"Well, you can help me staple all these little flowers to the side, and then we have to put all the feathers on the turkey." Lydia picked up a stapler and began attaching the tiny flowers.

"So," Lydia began "classics was fun. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I mean we won so that was cool. But the whole thing with Johnny was kind all I could think about."

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot."

"No, it's okay. It just kind of sucks." Jenny knew that Lydia was one of Casey suspects, but now that it was known that she was dating Jude, Jenny knew there was no way that she hooked up with Johnny. "I love your boots." Jenny said, trying to change the conversation.

"Thanks." Lydia said, she looked down at the black motorcycle boots she was wearing. "Sawyer got them for me last Christmas." At the mention of Sawyer's name Jenny looked up.

"You guys have been friends for a long time huh?"

"Since we were babies, my mom is best friends with her dad."

"Is she dating anyone?" Jenny tried not to sound too interested, but she really wanted to know.

"No, Sawyer's an independent girl. You've met Davis. She's kind of like a female version of him, they do their own thing they don't need anybody else." Jenny wanted to know more, but decided not to push it. "What about you, now that you're single is there anyone your interested in?" Jenny laughed.

"No. This one might take a while to get over. I was in love."

**Don't forget to review!**


	14. Crashing

**Heyy, I'm really sorry to anyone who is reading my story, that I haven't updated in a really long time. School has been kicking my butt lately, but I promise to make more of an effort to upload chapters.  
>And thank you SOO MUCH to everyone who has been adding Honey and the Bee to their favourites, it actually makes my day when I know som<strong>**eone had enjoyed my story. Any ways, here is the next chapter, don't forget to review, tell me what you want to happen...nothing is ever set in stone.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Fourteen – Crashing**

Sawyer sat cross legged on her bed with a book in her lap. She had to read Lord of the Flies for her English class and was seriously considering looking on Google for a synopsis. She was just about to give up when a she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She looked up to find Alex, sporting a black crew neck sweater with the Charlotte Bobcats logo on it. "I'm sorry." Before he could say more Sawyer rose from her bed and wrapped her arms around him. He gripped her tight, "I was an ass hole, I'm supposed to be your friend and I just abandoned you, and I wish I could take it back."

"No, you were right. I was being a total complainer, and a bitchy one at that. Forget the fight?" she asked hopefully. He nodded his head, she gave a sigh of relief and lead him to her bed, where they sat down across from each other.

"I think this is the cleanest I have ever seen your room." He said, noting the spotless floor. Her eyes roamed her light green room. Usually there were clothes everywhere but today the floor was clean, all her books were on the shelf, her blinds were pulled back and her bed was even made.

"I clean when I'm upset. It's a girl thing." He laughed.

"So, how have you been, with the whole Johnny thing?"

"I haven't talked to him since the storm. I feel better and worse all at the same time. I want to be with him, but I don't know if it's worth hurting others." Lately Alex had began to look at Sawyer in a different light, instead of seeing her as the love of his life, he was seeing her as a friend in need. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"You just have to figure out if this thing with Johnny is more important to you, then others. Sure, they will always love you, but they'll look at you differently if they find out. If you're in love, then you have to follow your heart, but you also have to decide if you care about what everyone is going to think."

"I don't know what to do. If I was in love, do you think this would be easier?"

"When it comes to love, nothing is ever easy." The two friends leaned back against the headboard. Alex looked at Sawyer, she was wearing sweats and tank top, her hair was piled on her head in a messy bun. Her blue eyes were closed and her eyelashes curled upwards. She was beautiful, but she wasn't his and she never would be.

* * *

><p>Lydia collapsed onto her bed and stretched her arms and legs as far as they would go. She had just walked home from cheer practice, and now she had a bunch of homework to get started, although she was seriously considering just doing it tomorrow at lunch. She stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of her quilted bedspread, she sat down at her desk and began looking over her science homework. After about ten minutes, she got the feeling that someone was watching her, swiveling around in her chair she found Jude standing at her door with a smile on his face. Lydia couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his jeans, black shirt and plaid nylon vest. "What are you doing?" she asked.<p>

"I'm just admiring the view." Lydia snorted, she looked down at her outfit, grey banded sweatpants and a blue cable knit sweater.

"You're crazy." She told him. He shrugged.

"I've been called worse." He made his way to her bed and laid down, propping himself up in his elbows. He motioned with his head for her to join him, and she happily obliged. "I love you, you know that right?" Lydia nodded softly.

"I love you too." Jude brought her mouth to his, and what stared out a slow and soft kiss was now becoming more heated. Lydia straddled Jude's waist and quickly shed him of his vest. He flipped them over so that he was now on top, he moved his mouth from hers and began kissing down her neck. She ran her hand through his already messy hair, loving the feeling of his breath on her neck. Jude quickly discarded of his shirt and Lydia's was soon after. She felt more exposed than ever, lying under Jude. They had gone further than this at the classic, but something about the way he was looking at her sent her heart into overdrive. No matter how much she hated to admit it, she was scared. She wasn't afraid of Jude, she knew she loved him and that no matter what happened she always would. She was afraid if she went through with it, things would change. Maybe he would look at her differently, she would no longer be daddy's little girl. Jude moved his hands to waist of her sweats, he looked up to see her face and suddenly stopped his actions.

"What?" Lydia asked, worried that she had done something wrong.

"You're not ready." He said, moving off of her. She sat up and looked at him bewildered.

"And how would you know if I was ready or not?"

"You're not a hard person to read Lydia, and I do know you better than anyone." She looked down, defeated by the boy that she loves.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He handed her is shirt and she slipped it on over her head. He laid back and pulled her down with him, so that she was resting her head on his chest. "I love you, and I promise you that nothing is ever going to change that."

* * *

><p>There had never been so many people in one house all at the same time. Jenny was sure ofthis as she attempted to navigate her way through the Baker house. She had heard that there was going to be a lot of people at this party, but it was a little bit ridiculous. Jenny made her way to the kitchen where she spotted Alex, filling his red plastic cup. Excited to see someone she knew, she quickly made her way to him. "Alex, hey."<p>

"Hey Jenny, how are you?" Someone nudged her from behind, causing her to pitch forward. Alex easily caught her arm.

"I'm starting to feel a little claustrophobic actually." She told him.

"Do you want to get some air?" She nodded and Alex lead them into the large backyard, the two sat down on the edge of the swimming pool. Jenny removed her shoes and began dangling her feet in the water. "You and the squad were really good at the game last night."

"Thanks, the team was pretty amazing, and I believe that has something to do with you." Alex smiled but shook his head.

"I'm just the one who organizes things, not the talent."

"Are you kidding me? You're amazing, there wouldn't be a team without you."

"Sure there would, their uniforms just wouldn't be as nice." Jenny laughed.

"I really like talking to you."

"Yeah, me too." Before Jenny was fully aware of what she was doing, she leaned over to Alex and placed a small kiss on his lips. He didn't move, the shock of what had just happened had paralyzed him.

"Oh my god, I shouldn't have done that," Jenny stood up "I'm really sorry I just thought. Well I don't know what I was thinking exactly. I'm just so sorry." She began moving quickly back to the house. Alex stood up and chased after her.

"Jenny, wait!" When she didn't slow down, he reached for her arm and spun her around. Before she could say anything he crashed his lips on to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to hers. She hadn't felt this close to someone in a long time.

* * *

><p>Casey walked into the Baker's house, undecided which twin she was aiming for tonight. Sure, Jude was dating Lydia, but that never stopped her before. She was about to check the backyard when she spotted Davis sitting by himself at the kitchen table. "Looking for company?" she asked, sitting down on his lap. Davis gently lifted her off and stood up.<p>

"I'm not into it."

"You're kidding right?" She looked at him in disbelief. He gave her the look right back.

"You hit on my brother in front of me all the time. You even bought him at the auction, you are aware that he's dating Lydia right?"

"Sounds like someone's jealous."

"I'm not jealous; I'm just tired of all your bull shit. I used to put up with it because I thought you were a good person, but I guess I was wrong."

"You and I made sense; we're the two hottest kids at that school. It's only right that we hook up." Davis let out a sigh of disbelief.

"This was fun while it lasted, but we're done."

* * *

><p>"Long time since I've seen you." Startled by the voice, Sawyer quickly turned around to find Johnny standing behind her. She quickly scanned the hallway to make sure they were alone.<p>

"Yeah, well I've been busy."

"I'm not an idiot, so stop treating me like one." Johnny said, clearly frustrated by her. "You've been avoiding me, I don't get it. You were completely into me and then all of a sudden you don't even want to talk to me."

"It's not that I don't like you, I do believe me. I just feel terrible about what we were doing."

"I broke up with Jenny."

"It doesn't matter, don't you get that? It doesn't make what we did okay, we lied to everyone, how can you even look at me without feeling guilty?"

"When I look at you, all I can feel is my heart pounding in my chest." Johnny took Sawyers hand in his own. "I know what we did was bad, and sure I'm sorry for the way it went down, but I don't regret it. I don't regret anything when it comes to you."

Sawyer knew that she shouldn't keep what she had going with Johnny. It was doing more bad than it was good, but when he said things like that to her, she just couldn't resist. She reached her hand behind his head and placed her lips on his in a passionate kiss. He backed her up against the wall and moved his lips to her neck. Afraid they would be caught, she gripped his hand in hers and pulled him up the stairs, in search of a more private room.

* * *

><p>The sky was black, but the many lights from the surrounding houses lit up the night. The moon was huge and accompanied by millions of tiny little stars. Jude sat with Lydia between his legs, and his arms draped around her shoulders. The two teenagers were sitting on the roof of Jude's house, escaping the party below them. Jude's bedroom window opened up to a small section of roof, which they used to gain access to the main roof, which they had always enjoyed sitting on. "Do you want some?" Lydia asked, offering Jude the bottle of vodka she had been sipping on.<p>

"No thanks, I'm not really a big fan of vodka."

"What are you a big fan of Mr. Baker?"

"Well, there is this girl I'm pretty crazy about."

"Oh yeah, do I know her?"

"You might be somewhat familiar with her. She's beautiful, smart, short, she drinks straight vodka." Lydia smiled, and snuggled in closer to his chest.

"We should go to the beach. I miss the beach." She told him, remembering the time she had spent their as a child. "You know, I could live at the beach, I would love to wake up every morning with the whole ocean just outside my door."

"You do remember that your family owns a beach house right?" he asked, laughing slightly.

"I know, but we hardly ever go there anymore. You have a pool, let's go swimming." Jude laughed.

"Okay, I think someone's had a little too much." He said, removing the vodka from Lydia's grasp.

"You're no fun." Jude rolled his eyes. "Lydia, its November. Besides I can think of something way more fun to do than swimming." Lydia immediately caught his drift. She leaned her head back and the two began kissing. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and couldn't believe how in love he was, or how lucky that she wasn't only his girlfriend but also his best friend.

"Knock, knock." The two separated at the voice, and saw Davis sticking his head out of the window. "Sorry to interrupt you two kids, but were getting a little low on booze in here and Jude you're the only sober one here."

"So?" Jude asked, slightly annoyed.

"We need you to drive us to the liquor store."

"Who's us?"

"Alex and I. I've got the money, he's got the fake id, and you are the driver." Jude didn't want to go anywhere, but he knew if he didn't drive Davis would find someone else. Jude sighed.

"Do you want to come?" he asked Lydia.

"I don't think so. I'm going to head home soon, alcohol makes me sleepy."

"Are you at least coming inside?"

"Do I have to?" she asked, pouting.

"I think it's a good idea, you're a little drunk, and a couple stories off the ground."

"Fine." She reluctantly took his hand and he safely lead her inside.

* * *

><p>Jude waited in the parking lot while Alex and Davis went into the store. When they finally came back out they had enough booze to get the entire town drunk. The boys piled all their alcohol into the trunk and climbed in the back seat. Jude pulled out of the parking lot and began to make his way home. "Dude, did you see Lucy Adams? She is looking good." Davis said, slurring his words slightly.<p>

"Yeah, and she's got a killer smile." Alex chimed in. "Not to mention legs that go on for days." Jude ignored their drunken conversation as he wasn't in the talking mood, he really wanted just to get home and go to bed. Although that would be impossible with the party still going on, and knowing Davis it wouldn't shut down until the sun came up. "JUDE!" He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized his brother was calling his name.

"What Davis?"

"I told you like five times to turn on the radio."

"Come on man we're almost home, there's plenty of music back at the party."

"Just do it Jude, it's too freaking quiet in here." Not in the mood to argue, Jude flicked on the radio. "This song sucks, I'm changing the station." Davis climbed up between the driver and passenger seat and began playing with the dials on the radio.

"Dammit Davis, would you sit back down, and put your seat belt…" Before Jude could finish his sentence he heard a loud beeping. The last thing he remembered was a bright light, then everything went dark.


	15. Pray You Through

**Chapter Fifteen- Pray You Through**

Lydia walked through the streets of Tree Hill enjoying the cool night air. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy, although she was still a little buzzed she was fairly sure it wasn't the alcohol that was making her smile. It was Jude, it was the way he made her heart beat faster, the way she got shivers when he would touch her, the way she hung on his every word. She was completely and utterly in love with him. A loud honking brought Lydia out of her thoughts; she spun around and saw Sawyer's Ford Focus speeding down the street. It skidded to a stop beside her. "I know you're not the greatest driver, but that was a little excessive." Lydia said smiling. Sawyer turned to Lydia, looking at her through the driver's window. As soon as Lydia saw her best friends face she immediately sobered up. Sawyer's eyes were puffy and red and she has stray tears streaming down her face. "Sawyer what's wrong?"

"There was an accident. Car crash, it's not good we need to go." Lydia's feet didn't move, it was like she was glued to the ground.

"Who?" she asked. It was all that was running through her head. "Who was in the accident?" Sawyer didn't want to tell her friend. She didn't know how serious the situation with Jude was and she didn't want to worry her, but she didn't really have a choice.

"Alex, Davis and Jude." Lydia could feel her heart stop. She immediately ran to the passenger side and jumped in the car. Without hesitation Sawyer slammed her foot on the pedal and sped off.

* * *

><p>Lydia sat with her head rested on her father's shoulder. Her parents, as well as Sawyer's, had come to the hospital to see how they boys were doing. Peyton was finally able to get a hold of Brooke and she and Julian were at the hospital in record time. Now, Peyton, Lucas, Sawyer, Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Julian, Millicent, Marvin and Johnny as well as herself all sat in a tiny waiting room anticipating the fate of the three boys that mean so much to them.<p>

The doctor walked into the room and Brooke and Julian as well as Marvin and Millicent stood up. "Is everything okay?" Millie asked, on the verge of tears.

"Alex is fine." Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief, and Mouth held Mille closer to his side. "His arm is broken, and he has a pretty bad leg sprain so he will need crutches for a week or so, but he's going to be perfectly fine."

"What about my boys?" Brooke asked, no longer able to go on not knowing.

"Let's see," the doctor flipped through some papers on his clipboard, "Jude Baker was the driver, and he's going to be fine. A lot of cuts and bruises and he'll be sore for a while but he should be back on his feet in no time. Lastly we have Davis Baker; Davis suffered some serious head injuries and has slipped into a coma."

"What, what does that mean?" Brooke asked, now even more worried.

"Ms. Baker, your son will wake up. It's just unclear as to when; it could be weeks, months, even years." Julian wrapped his arm around his wife and brought her into his chest.

"Thank you doctor." Julian said, a Brooke was now crying too hard to form words.

"Mr. and Ms. McFadden, you can see your son now, as can you Mr. and Ms. Baker. As for everyone else, visiting hours ended a long time ago, you're free to come back tomorrow but for tonight the boys need their rest." The two sets of parents went to see their children and everyone else filed out of the room. Lydia trailed behind everyone, taking her time absorbing the information she was told. She was beyond happy that Jude and Alex were okay, but nothing would be the same without Davis. Jude wouldn't be Jude, Sawyer defiantly wouldn't be Sawyer she wasn't even sure she would still be her. Thinking about all of this sent her emotions into overload, and she began to cry right there in the hospital parking lot. She covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stifle her cries, but it was no good. Before long she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked up and saw her father. She leaned into his chest and began to cry even harder.

Sawyer sat crossed legged in the backseat of her mother's classic car. The entire drive home she remained silent. Her parents tried to offer their comforting words, but she was mentally in another world. Davis was her partner in crime, they understood each other. While the world was complicated she and Davis were simple, they knew each other so well. He was happy go lucky Davis, everything always worked out for him, this would too. It had too; nothing would ever be okay without Davis Baker.

* * *

><p>Sawyer walked into the hospital wearing a navy blue high waist lace skirt, and white button down cami. She followed the signs on the walls until she came to room 45B. Lying on the bed in the centre of the room was Davis Baker. He looked so vulnerable in the small sterile room. It was strange to Davis this way, Sawyer had never known a Davis that wasn't the life of the party. Davis Baker always had an answer to every question, and there wasn't anyone or anything he was afraid of. Sawyer removed her coat and scarf and took a seat on the hard chair next to his bed. She reached for his hand and laced his fingers with her own.<p>

"Hey Davis, its Sawyer. I just wanted to come see you, see if I could maybe talk you in to waking up now." The tears were starting to form in her eyes. "You're like Superman Davis, he's immune to everything and so are you. You're the strongest person I know, you can fight through anything and you'll always win. Remember in the third grade when Brad Riley made fun of Lydia's reading glasses? You beat the crap out of him and you were like eight." Sawyer could no longer hold back her tears; they were cascading down her cheeks. "I've messed up a lot Davis, and I could really use someone to talk to. I know what you're thinking. 'You have Lydia, your best friend, remember?' But I need you Davis; you know everything, so maybe you can help me out here. I've been sneaking around with Johnny for a while now. It started long before he broke up with Jenny. I was hooking up with another girls boyfriend. And now he tells me that when he sees me his heart beats faster, and that he could never regret anything we did. I don't know if I regret it Davis, god I'm such a terrible person. At first it was so exciting, I mean it was Johnny Evans, everyone knows I've liked him since freshman year, but things got really complicated really quickly. You've just, you've always had the answers and I could really use some right now. Things are really bad, and you would be doing me a huge favour if you could wake up now." Sawyer held his hand tightly and looked at his face, praying for any kind of movement. When he didn't move she bent her head down and rested it on his forearm. "It's okay, you'll wake up when you're ready."

* * *

><p>"Knock knock." Alex looked up from his broken arm and saw Jenny standing at his hospital room door. Her short blond hair was pin straight, she had on skin tight jeans and a light blue collared shirt. In one arm she held her jacked and in the other she had a cookie tin.<p>

"Hey." He said, a smile lighting up his face. "Come in." She strode in the room and took a seat next to him on his bead.

"I made you some cookies," she said, handing him the tin, "I wasn't sure which kind you liked, so I made, mint, gingerbread, macadamia nut, peanut butter and of course chocolate chip."

"This is really sweet, you didn't have to do this." She shrugged lightly.

"I wanted to." A silence came over them before she resumed talking. "So how are you?"

"Pretty sore, but I can't really complain, not until Davis wakes up at least."

"I heard about him. I'm sure he'll be fine, I am really glad you're okay though. I was really worried when I heard what happened." She could feel the tears stinging behind her eyes. Noticing this, Alex wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"When are you allowed to go home?"

"Johnny and Lydia are coming to pick me and Jude up in a couple hours."

"So have you already had a lot of visitors?"

"Just you and the guys, I was kind of expecting to see Sawyer but she's yet to stop by."

"She's probably just really busy, have your parents been around a lot?"

"That would be an understatement, the only reason they're not her now is because they had to film something for their show."

"I love Mouth and Millie in the morning. I watch it every day while I get ready for school. Speaking of school, when do you think you'll be getting back?"

"I'm taking as much time off as they'll let me."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't need any help getting him inside?" Johnny asked from behind the wheel of his SUV.<p>

"I've got him, but thanks Johnny." Lydia called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks for the ride man, I'll see you later." Jude said. Johnny waved goodbye and sped off to Alex's house. "You know, I can get inside by myself, other than some cuts and bruises I'm fine." Lydia snorted in disbelief.

"Fine?" Jude had a black eye, a huge cut running through his eyebrow, scrapes on both cheek bones and a long bruise along his jaw, and that was just his face. "Okay, then does that mean you don't want me to come inside this big empty house with you?"

"Actually, you know what, I think I do need you." He said, as he leaned down and met her lips with his own. "I can't believe you talked my mom and dad into letting you bring me home without them."

"I have my mom to thank for that, she has a way with words. Besides they should be at the hospital with Davis, we can't have him waking up all alone now can we." Lydia led Davis into his bedroom, which she had always loved. The walls were white, but covered in posters and flags, the bed was on a low wooden frame which was attached to a short bookshelf which was covered in basketball trophies. He still had his North Carolina Tar Heels bedding and Lydia knew that in one room over Davis' bed sported the Duke Blue Devils. Jude collapsed onto his bed, while Lydia walked over to his TV and turned it on. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Lydia asked.

"Maybe later, right now I just want you to get over here." Lydia happily skipped to Jude's bed where she curled up beside him.

"If I haven't said it enough, I'm really glad you're okay."

"I'm just happy you decided to walk home, it's hard enough with Davis out of commission I don't think I could stand not having you around either."

"You know I'm always going to be here for you right? It doesn't matter where life brings us even years from now if we live on opposite sides of the world, I'll always come running, because I love you."

"I love you too. I'm always gonna." Jude placed his hand under Lydia's chin and brought her face up to meet his. He kissed her like his life depended on it, before long both kids found themselves shedding their clothing and rolling over each other. Lydia unbuttoned her pants and Jude took them from the ankle and began pulling them off. Her jeans were really tight and putting up a fight, Jude got off the bed and pulled them off one leg at a time. Lydia couldn't help but laugh, Jude joined in the laughing when he saw Lydia's incredibly bright blue and pink hipster underwear with polka dots all over them. Lydia cursed herself as soon as she saw them.

"Oh my god, the one day I decide to wear these. This is so not sexy." Jude smile and shook his head.

"Are you kidding they're totally sexy." Lydia shook her head and covered her face with her hands. Jude crawled on top of her, moved her hands and began placing tiny kisses all over her face. When he stopped he rested his forehead against hers.

"This is happening huh?" she asked in a whisper.

"Only if you want it to." Lydia took a moment to think about this. She was about to lose her virginity to the one boy she had always loved. It wasn't exactly how she had pictured it, in his room wearing her bright panties, while his brother was in a coma. But it was the boy that really mattered, it was the boy she had always pictured.

"I want it to."

* * *

><p>Alex walked into his house and found her sitting on his couch wearing a plaid shirt and a pair of really tight dark blue sweats. "I was wondering when I was going to see you."<p>

"You didn't think I forgot about you?" Alex laughed and shook his head.

"I missed you Sawyer."

**^^Thank you to everyone who is reading, and please don't forget to review!**


	16. Thank You

**Here's the next chapter, I know this one is a little short but the next one will be longer. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixteen – Thank You**

"This parade turned out really good." Said Jenny, as she and Lydia stood side by side outside of the café watching as their float passed by.

"Yeah, it sure is something." Lydia looked her biker boot clad feet and shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Are you okay, you seem kind of down?"

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I'm being such a wet blanket. It's just hard to be thankful when all I can think about is Davis."

"Just think of it this way, you'll get to be thankful when he wakes up, because he will, and soon."

"How do you know that?"

"I can just feel it." Lydia gave Jenny a doubtful look, and the two shared a small laugh.

"What about you, anything new going on in your life?" Jenny debated whether or not she should tell Lydia about her and Alex. They were friends so she would probably be okay with it, but Jenny wasn't entirely sure how she felt about Alex or how he felt about her, and she didn't want people making a big deal out of nothing.

"Hey guys." The girls turned and saw Jude; he walked up to Lydia and draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hi Jude, Happy Thanksgiving!" Jenny offered somewhat enthusiastically.

"Thanks Jenny, you too, you guys did an amazing job on this parade. This has to be the best one in years."

"Thanks, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, a little sore, but I'll be fine soon enough."

"Like soon enough to play in next week's game?" Lydia asked.

"I hope so, as long as Whitey says its okay I'll be there. Although I'm not sure we'll have much of a team without Davis."

"Are you kidding, you guys will do great."

"I hope so." Lydia could see the worry in Jude's eyes and decided that they all needed to stop thinking about what would happen if Davis took a long time to wake up.

"I'm getting hungry." Said Lydia, as she dramatically rubbed her stomach. Let's go to the café and get something to eat, I'm thinking some warm soup."

"Anything warm sounds amazing right now." Said Jenny, as she turned on her heels and lead them all to the comfort of Karen's Café.

* * *

><p>"Do you think he's like stuck in a permanent dream world?" Johnny asked, as he and Alex stood at the foot of Jude's hospital bed, observing their beloved friend. "Or is it just like he's taking a really long nap, and he isn't experiencing anything?"<p>

"I'm not sure Johnny; I've never been in a coma before. Have you been practicing for the game next week? You're going to need to be twice as good if we want to win without Davis."

"I'll hit the river court after we're done here. How's Jude doing? I haven't seen him since the accident."

"He's good, he was at the parade today with Lydia, and I'm sure he'll be playing in the game."

"Davis is going to be pissed if we lose. We'll ruin his undefeated season, and he'll kick all of our asses."

"So don't lose." Alex said, smiling.

"Easier said than done." Just then, Davis's doctor walked in and began checking his medical charts. "Hey Doc, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing son, what's on your mind?"

"When he wakes up, is he still going to be able to play ball?"

"He should be able to. The only thing physically injured was his head; the rest of his body is perfectly fine."

"Wait," Alex chimed in "if his head was the only thing injured, does that mean there's going to be something wrong with his brain?" The doctor looked down briefly before finally meeting the boy's eyes.

"Right now, there's no sign of brain damage, but we can't be completely sure until he wakes up, and we can run some proper tests." The Doctor placed a comforting hand on Alex's back, before leaving the room.

"So what are the odds he's going to wake up to be the same Davis Baker?" Johnny wondered aloud.

"I don't know man; I guess all we can do is hope."

* * *

><p>"Can I get large coffee, black two sugars?" Sawyer asked as she stood at Karen's Café, texting Lydia to make plans for later that night.<p>

"You would think that with all that coffee you'd have a little more energy at cheer practice." Sawyer instinctively turned around to see none other than Casey, standing behind her in line. She had on a white ruffle tank top and some very short red shorts, while Sawyer despised her she had to admit that she did like the girls outfit.

"What do you want Casey?" Sawyer asked, not in the mood to fight with this girl.

"I heard about Davis and Jude, and the manager boy."

"Alex."'

"Right, Alex. Anyways, I was just wondering if they were like okay."

"Why? It's not like you're capable of caring about anyone but yourself."

"Davis and I were a thing for a long time, despite what you may think I do care about him. And I would never want to see Jude or Alex hurt either." Sawyer retrieved her coffee from the counter and studied Casey. Sawyer knew this girl was a manipulative bloodsucking vampire, and despite what she knew about this girl, for some reason she believed her.

"Alex and Jude are fine, Davis isn't doing very well, and he's in a coma."

"But he will be okay right?" Sawyer shrugged.

"He will wake up, but he might not be the same Davis when he does."

"Oh my god, I can't believe that." Casey said, as she took a seat in the nearest booth. Reluctantly, Sawyer slid in across from her.

"You should go visit him."

"I can't, the last time I talked to him he was pissed at me for hitting on Jude, and he told me that I wasn't a good person and that we were done." She placed her head in her hands as she went over her last conversation with Davis in her mind.

"One of the best things about Davis is that he's a really forgiving person." Casey began to sniffle, clearly trying to hold back her tears. "Look, you and Davis were hooking up for like six months, he wouldn't have stuck around that long unless he knew deep down, like really deep down, you were a good person."

"Why are you being so nice to me? We hate each other."

"I know, but we don't hate Davis. He's a special guy and he's someone that you want to keep around. Once you've had him in your life it's not easy to let him go. Just go visit him, talk to him it'll make you feel better."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Casey wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. "Thanks, for you know, talking to me."

"It was no problem, but just for the record, we're still not friends."

"Oh I know. Hell will freeze over before I want to be friends with you." With that Casey turned and left the Café. Sawyer remained seated, sipping her coffee. She pulled out her phone and dialed Johnny's number. She did have plans with Lydia later, but that didn't mean she couldn't fit Johnny into her schedule as well.

* * *

><p>Alex tossed the ball effortlessly through the hoop, loving the swish sound it made. While he was only the manager, he still knew how to play ball, he wasn't terrible, there was just no way he could keep up with the other boys in the court. He grabbed the ball and turned to make his way to centre court when he saw her standing at the edge of the court with a small smile on her face. Alex couldn't help but notice how good she looked in her tight white sweater and black leggings.<p>

"Hi." She said.

"Hey Jenny, what brings you out here?" he said, as she made her way to centre court.

"I was just driving by, when I saw you out here, thought maybe I should come say hi. Find out if you enjoyed the cookies I made you."

"They were amazing, I should get sent to the hospital more often."

"How about you recover from the last accident first?"

"That's probably a good idea." Alex smiled and led them to the bleachers.

"Think you'll be back to school on Monday?"

"Most likely, which is why I'm going to really try to enjoy the rest of the weekend." Jenny smiled and looked up at the sky, which was full of stars. And the moon was shining brightly, taking up a lot of the sky. She shivered slightly, but Alex noticed. "Are you cold?"

"A little." Alex slid his jacket off his shoulders and placed it around Jenny. He rubbed up and down the sides of her arms in an attempt to warm her up. Jenny smiled, she hadn't felt this happy since Johnny broke up with her. She looked at his hair, all spiked up in different directions and she saw his crooked smile and couldn't help herself. She leaned into him and met his lips with her own. She ran her hands through his hair, and he quickly responded, cupping her face and moving his lips expertly with hers. The two kissed for a few more moments before separating when air became an issue. "Wow." She said.

"Yeah." Was all Alex could think to say. Jenny pulled out her phone and checked the time.

"My cars just over there, and I don't have to be home for a few more hours. Do you want to go see a movie or something?" Alex couldn't believe his luck, one of the hottest girls in school just mad out with him, and now she wanted to go to the movies? Alex knew he was a good looking guy, but he was definitely lacking confidence and couldn't believe that Jenny Jagelski was interested in him.

"That sounds great." The two began making their way to Jenny's car, when she felt Alex slip his hand into hers and intertwine their fingers. This was turning into a pretty good night.

* * *

><p>Lydia turned on to Sawyer's street and readjusted her brown cross body bag. She hadn't seen Sawyer since the accident and was itching to talk to her. She wanted to tell her that she had sex with Jude. She was her best friend and they shared everything, this wasn't something she could keep a secret. She felt good about what she and Jude had done, she felt as though they were closer now and she loved that feeling. However Davis was still looming in the back of her mind. She loved him like crazy, she knew he and Sawyer were probably closer, but he was still one of her best friends and one of the people she would do anything for. Lydia sped up and cursed herself for wearing only ballet flats when it was so cold out. She was about four houses down when she saw a male figure make his way down Sawyer's drive way. Figuring it was her Uncle Lucas she started jogging. She wanted to ask him how Brooke and Julian were doing, because she knew they were worried about Davis, but they wouldn't tell any of the kids that. She was about to call out his name when she realized it wasn't him. This boy was younger, and had longer hair than her uncle. He almost looked like Johnny Evans. But why would Johnny be at Sawyer's house, they weren't even friends. Instead of turning up Sawyer's driveway, Lydia followed the boy down the street and watched him make his way to a car, more specifically a Ford Escape. It was Johnny, that was his car. Why on earth would Johnny Evans be at Sawyers house? Lydia made her way back, sure that once inside Sawyer would explain everything.<p>

**Thanks for reading, and please do not forget to review. I haven't finished writing this story yet, so feel free to give me suggestion of things you would like to see happen, or couples you want together. Thankyou again :)**


	17. Touch, Feel and Lose

**Hey everybody who is reading my story. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy with school. In fact, I should be doing my homework right now...but that's not the point. I know this chapter is on the short side, but the next one will be longer I promise. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Seventeen – Touch, Feel, and Lose**

"LET'S GO RAVENS!"

"COME ON JUDE!"

"YOU CAN DO IT JOHNNY!"

The cheerleaders were trying their best to encourage the Tree Hill Ravens, but they were fighting for a lost cause. The team was losing, by a lot and it just looked as though the boys had given up, they weren't the same team without Davis. Lydia stood on the sidelines wishing there was something could do, but knowing there wasn't. She looked to her left and saw Sawyer waving her pompoms and cheering on the team. Lydia was expecting Sawyer to tell her why Johnny was at her house, but she hadn't. That made Lydia wonder why she was hiding that from her, she didn't ask he about it because she was waiting for her to come clean on her own.

Lydia watched Jude, he looked completely wiped out, sweat was dripping from his brow and he was having trouble catching his breath. This wasn't like him, games for him were a breeze, he was a natural athlete. Lydia studied him as he ran down the court; he went to take a shot but was fouled by a player on the other team. The whole gym watched as the two players exchanged words, then without warning Jude punched the other player and he fell to the ground. The next thing Lydia saw was both teams clearing their bench, starting an all out brawl. Jude was on top of the other player continually hitting him, until he was pulled off by Johnny. Whitey was yelling at everyone trying to calm the place down, but it wasn't helping.

"Come on Lydia, we should get out of here." Lydia felt Sawyer grab her elbow and begin to lead her out of the gym.

"I should make sure Jude's okay."

"You can wait for him outside; it's getting kind of rowdy in here."

"It's Jude, Sawyer."

"She's right." Both girls turned to find Casey standing behind them holding the gym doors open. "Let the boys handle him, we all need to get out of here." Reluctantly, Lydia made her way out the doors, but not before wondering why on earth Casey was agreeing with Sawyer, they were natural born enemies. First Johnny is seen leaving Sawyer's house mysteriously, and now Casey Hawk was actually agreeing with her. Lydia was beginning to wonder if she had woken up in bazaaro land.

* * *

><p>"That was an intense game last night." Sawyer said as she took a seat next to Alex as the two prepared their lab for science.<p>

"There goes our undefeated season; Whitey's going to be pissed."

"Forget Whitey, Davis is going to freak when he wakes up." She handed Alex his safety glasses, "What the hell happened with Jude and that other player?"

"I'm not sure, but he would probably snap at the smallest thing right now. Davis is his brother, he's just worried."

"This is depressing, let us change the subject, how was your weekend?"

"I went to the movies."

"With who?" Alex looked at his notebook and pretended to write down some formulas. He hadn't told anyone about Jenny and him, he wasn't sure if she had told anyone yet either. He really liked her and didn't want to mess things up by broadcasting their relationship, or whatever it was, to everyone. But this was Sawyer he was talking too; she had told him her deepest secret it wouldn't be fair to lie to her now.

"Jenny."

"Jenny Jagelski? As in Johnny's ex-girlfriend Jenny Jagelski?" Alex nodded. "Wow, I did not see that one coming. So are you guys like friends now or something?" Alex looked continued to look down.

"Well we kind of, made out, a lot."

"WHAT?" Sawyer was so shocked she let go of the beaker she was holding. It fell to the floor and broke, sending glass and chemicals everywhere.

"Jesus Sawyer, what are you doing?" Alex quickly grabbed a towel and began wiping up the mess.

"You and Jenny and me and Johnny. Did we all just like swap partners or something?" she asked dumbfounded.

"You and I were never together Sawyer. Johnny broke up with Jenny and we started taking, and one thing just lead to another."

"Does Johnny know?"

"No, no one does, but I have to tell you I'm kind of nervous about what he'll say when he finds out."

"What can he say? It's not like you did anything wrong, he and Jenny were broken up."

"But we're friends, and you don't date your friend's ex-girlfriend, especially like a week after they've broken up."

"Yes, but Johnny was messing around with me when they weren't even broken up. He's not really in any position to judge you, neither of us are."

"Speaking of you and Johnny, how's that going?"

"Pretty good, he came over the other night. I told my parents we were studying; I don't think they believe me. My mom keeps giving me this look, like she knows exactly what I'm thinking."

"Maybe you could talk to her about it, ask her what she would do in your situation."

"I don't think so. Parents are supposed to be proud of their children; if they found out what I did they would be so disappointed in me."

"They might surprise you. I've heard that a parents love in unconditional and there is nothing you could do that would make them stop loving you."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Jenny made her way into the cafeteria, hoping she could get some studying done. She usually sat on the quad, but it was still a little chilly outside. She scanned all the tables, when her eyes fell on an all too familiar shape. She thought about turning around and just leaving but she couldn't, she wanted to say something. She walked to his table and placed her books down next to him.<p>

"Do you mind if I sit down?" she asked. He looked up at the familiar face and nodded his head. She looked at him, expecting him to say more, but he just looked right back at her. "Look, I just wanted to say that I'm not mad anymore. What you did sucked, but I'm over it and I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us." Johnny sat quiet momentarily, at a loss for words.

"You're forgiving me?" he asked.

"Yes. And I also wanted to let you know that despite everything I'm really glad that you weren't in the car with Davis and the others. I don't want to ever see you hurt."

"I can't believe what you're saying. You're like nicest person ever. Most girls would throw me in front of the car, thank you. I'm glad we can be friends again."

"Oh no, we're not friends. Look I'm glad you're okay and I want to have a civil relationship but I can't be your friend, I was never your friend."

"I guess I can't blame you. I wouldn't want to be my friend either. For the record, I'm still really sorry for what I did. I wish I could go back and do things differently, I know I've said this before but I honestly never meant to hurt you."

"I know you didn't. It took me a while to realize it, but you can't make somebody love you. If it isn't there, it isn't there." Jenny shrugged and began to walk away.

"Jenny, wait!" She turned around and looked at the boy she used to love, the boy she once thought she would marry. "For the record, I did love you."

"For the record, I loved you too."

* * *

><p>Lydia walked down the hospital hallway in her white jeans, black polo and navy blue windbreaker. Tucked under her arm was yesterday's newspaper, she thought she could read it to Davis; she didn't want him to fall behind on all the local news. Lydia stopped short right outside of Davis's room when she heard a voice coming from inside. She didn't think anyone was here right now, that's why she came, she wanted to talk to Davis one on one. Letting her curiosity get the better of her she stepped into the room and found the one and only Casey Hawk sitting next to Davis, holding his hand and whispering quietly. She looked up when she saw Lydia.<p>

"Hey," Casey said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here, I'll come back." Lydia told her.

"Its fine I was just leaving." Casey stood up, gave Davis's hand a quick squeeze and left the room, flashing Lydia a small smile on her way out. Lydia was completely confused as to what had been going on with that girl lately, but she decided not to dwell on it.

"Davis, it's me, I just came by to chat. Maybe catch you up in some world news. Or you know, your brother. I know it might be kind of weird because we're dating, but if you get uncomfortable let me know and we can change the subject. He's been kind of off lately, a little touchy. He's usually the level headed one of the group and with everyone else all worked up I need him to stay grounded. I slept with him Davis. I know he's your brother and you don't need to hear about this, do you want me to stop talking?" She waited a moment, and when Davis didn't respond she continued. "It was everything it was supposed to be, except the part where you tell your best friend all about it. I saw Johnny coming out of Sawyers house pretty late last night. I don't think it was just a friendly visit either, and it would explain a lot about the way she's been acting lately. The mood swings, the fights with Alex and she did always have a crush on him. I just wish she would tell me, as bad as what she may have done is, keeping it a secret isn't going to make it better." Lydia blinked repeatedly, willing herself not to cry. "I just really want everything to go back to the way it was before this stupid accident. I wish it could go back to the way it was before you got hurt."

* * *

><p>Jude sat in his jeep, headlights shining on the river court. It was his fault. He knew it was, he was the one driving and he was the reason they crashed. Jude was trying to keep it together, focus on basketball so that Davis would be happy when he woke up. But he messed that up royally. He couldn't even win a stupid basketball game without his brother, how the hell was he supposed to do anything else without him. He had Lydia and his parents and all of his other friends, but none of them were Davis. Davis was his twin, his partner in crime, they were the Baker boys. No one else could say that. Davis was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his ringing phone. He looked at the collar ID, it was his mom. As much as he wanted to ignore it, he couldn't at a time like this.<p>

"Hey mom."

"Honey, you need to get to the hospital now."

"Why, is everything okay?"

"Davis woke up."

****Thanks for reading, please don't forget to revieew.**


	18. What the Hell

**Chapter Eighteen – What the Hell**

They lay side by side, she could feel the cold wind from outside, and it gave her goose bumps. She had just told him everything there was to tell. He didn't flinch, or look at her differently. He just simply reached his hand down to meet hers, he interlocked their fingers and with that small gesture she knew that no matter what she did, he was the one person that she could count on forever.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?" She reached down and picked up the first thing she could find, a bottle of bug spray, and hurled it as hard as she could at him. "You are such an ass hole!"<p>

"I'm sorry okay, it just happened."

"NO!" She said, now throwing an empty beer can. "It doesn't just happen, you're a selfish douche bag who always takes what he had for granted." Next she threw a bag of marshmallows. "You make some really shitty decisions and that is how it happens." She picked up an empty glass bottle and hurled it at him, just narrowly missing his head but connecting with a tree behind him and smashing into little pieces.

"Jesus Christ! Would you stop throwing things at me?"

* * *

><p>"Are we actually doing this?" she asked, laughing nervously. He had already removed his shirt and pants, and was now working on his socks.<p>

"Yes, we are. You need to live a little, now lose the clothes." She smiled and rolled her eyes, yet she pulled off her top as well as her shorts. When she looked up she saw him running towards the water, completely naked. Once she had shed all of her clothes she happily followed him, unable to believe she was actually about to do this.

*******12 HOURS EARLIER.**

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Jude asked as he placed his bag in the back of the jeep.

"For the last time I am fine. I've been fine since I woke up almost two weeks ago." Davis replied, as he too loaded his bag in the back of the jeep. Davis had woken from his coma almost two weeks ago, and thankfully there wasn't any permanent damage to his brain or his body. He was sore for about a week, but now he was back to being the Davis that everyone knew and loved. Everyone was ecstatic that Davis had woken up, and wanted to celebrate. Since the last party didn't turn out to well, they figured they probably shouldn't have another, not to mention Brooke and Julian were never going to let another party take place at their house again. So the gang decided that since the weather was staring to warm up they would all go camping.

Davis, Jude, Alex, Lydia, Sawyer, Jenny and Johnny were all going camping together for the weekend. They hoped it would bring them closer to the group that they used to be. While some had grown closer, like Jenny and Alex others had drifted apart, like Lydia and Sawyer. This weekend was meant to be full of fun and no drama.

"Who's riding with who?" Sawyer asked, as she searched through her purse for her IPod. They were bringing Davis and Jude's jeep and Johnny's Ford Escape. Riding arrangement were crucial, as certain people didn't want to have to sit through and awkward four hour ride with each other.

"Davis, Jude, Jenny and I in the Jeep, and Sawyer and Alex can go with Johnny in his car." Lydia suggested. Alex didn't really want to ride alone with Sawyer and Johnny, but if he protested he would have to explain why, and that wasn't really something he could do.

The seven teens climbed into the two cars and headed off to enjoy what they were sure was going to be a fun and relaxing weekend.

* * *

><p>Jude sat next to Davis on the dock as they watched Lydia and Sawyer splash around in the water. Lydia was trying incredibly hard to get Sawyer to tell her about Johnny, she was doing everything but asking point blank but nothing was working. Jude knew something was bothering Lydia, but she wouldn't admit it; he figured she just didn't want to worry him, now that he had just gotten his brother back.<p>

"So I guess the whole world didn't fall apart without me?" Davis asked, leaning back on his elbows.

"It almost did. Everyone was pretty lost without you man. The team couldn't even win a game without you."

"No worries, I'll be back on that court in no time. How was the rest of the world without me?"

"You're kind of the rock man, everyone was a little lost without you. So just no more slipping into comas alright?"

"Sure thing man, so are you going to fill me in on all the drama I've missed?" Jude debated it, but instead he reached out and shoved his brother off the dock and into the water. He then stood up and jumped in too. It was good to have his brother back.

* * *

><p>Alex and Johnny were sitting in a canoe, floating in the middle of the lake. On the car ride up the two agreed it would be fun to go fishing, and now here they were. The atmosphere was anything but fun. Alex was a nervous wreck and Johnny couldn't figure out why. Alex wanted to tell Johnny that he liked Jenny, and this seemed to be the best opportunity.<p>

"I've been hooking up with Jenny." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Johnny turned slowly to look at Alex. He was hooking up with Jenny? His ex-girlfriend Jenny? His first instinct was to be mad, but he took the time to think about it. He broke Jenny's heart, and she deserved to be happy and he couldn't think of anyone more deserving than Alex. Plus he was hooking up with Sawyer, who he knew Alex used to have a crush on. Johnny was bad guy in the situation, yet Alex looked scared out of his mind.

"Good." Johnny said.

"Good?"

"Yeah, you guys both deserve to be happy. I broke up with her so I don't really have the right to be mad when she starts dating someone else."

"But were friends man, you're not supposed to date your friends ex." Alex knew he should keep his mouth shut; he was basically getting a free pass to do whatever he wanted with Jenny.

"We are friends, and that's why I'm happy for you. I want you to be happy and if Jenny is what makes you happy then I want you to have Jenny. I don't know how serious you guys are, just promise that you're not going to screw her over like I did."

"Of course man, and for the record I do really like her."

* * *

><p>The sun had set and all the kids were sitting around the campfire, passing around some beers and other various liquors. The kids were bundled up in blankets and each of them was covered head to toe in bug spray. After several complaints from Lydia that she was board, they decided that they would all play I Never. Everyone had to go around the circle and say something that they have never done, and if someone else had done it they had to take a swig of their drink.<p>

"I'll go first," said Sawyer. "I've never been skinny dipping." Everyone took a drink, except for Lydia.

"When was this naked swimming party, and why weren't we invited?" Lydia asked.

"It was last year at the classic. Before you guys joined the squad. The players dared the cheerleaders, and then decided to join us." Jenny informed them.

"You never told me that." Lydia said, pretending to give Jude a hard time. All he did was simply smile, wrap his arm around her shoulder and place a small kiss on her forehead.

"My turn," said Jude. "I've never had sex in a public place." Johnny, Davis and Sawyer all took a drink.

"Well. I guess we know who the wild ones in the group are." Said Lydia, secretly happy that Jude didn't take a drink.

"I'll go," Jenny chimed in. "I've never had a secret boyfriend or girlfriend." She meant it as an innocent question, but the entire atmosphere of the game had changed. Johnny's eyes immediately went to Sawyer who quickly looked down. Lydia saw this exchange and immediately knew that they were together. When no one made a move to drink Lydia took a small sip from her cup.

"What, who was your secret boyfriend?" Jude asked.

"Benjamin Tyler in grade six, we dated for eight whole days." Jude let out a small laugh.

"I don't think that really counts." He told her.

She shrugged, "I'm just being honest." She cast her gaze to Sawyer who gave her a pleading look.

"Okay, I think it's my turn." Davis said, trying to break the tension.

"Actually I want to go." Said Lydia. She turned and looked directly at Sawyer "I've never lied to my best friends face." The mood had gone from slightly awkward to completely hostile in a matter of seconds.

"Lydia please don't do this." Sawyer begged.

"You're unbelievable." Lydia stood up and angrily walked away from the fire towards the lake. Jude called after her, but when she ignored him he followed behind her. He thought maybe he should give her some space, but decided against it as it was dark and she didn't know her way around very well.

"Okay, I know I was in the coma for a while, but what the hell happened?" Davis asked. Usually he wasn't one to pry into others business, especially when he knew they didn't want to talk about it, but he was getting sick of being in the dark.

"Johnny and I have been hooking up, for a while now." Sawyer tried to think of a way to fix what Lydia had done, but she couldn't think of one so she decided her only other option was to tell the truth. "It started at the One Republic concert and I am so sorry Jenny." Johnny hung his head; he never wanted Jenny to know that he cheated on her. "We never went further than kissing when you guys were together and I know that doesn't make it any better. You have to know that I feel terrible. I initiated the whole thing, I went after him even though I knew you guys were dating, and I am so sorry." When no one said anything Sawyer stood up and ran to her tent, she didn't want everyone to see her cry.

Davis stood and followed Sawyer. Sure what she did was wrong but he didn't want her to be alone right now. He walked into her tent where she lay on her side, sniffling like a child. He simply lay down next to her, and remained quiet. Eventually she turned on her back and stared at the top of her tent.

They lay side by side, she could feel the cold wind from outside, and it gave her goose bumps. She had just told him everything there was to tell. He didn't flinch, or look at her differently. He just simply reached his hand down to meet hers, he interlocked their fingers and with that small gesture she knew that no matter what she did, he was the one person that she could count on forever.

* * *

><p>Johnny, Jenny and Alex still remained seated around the fire. Jenny hadn't said a word, so Johnny thought he should break the silence.<p>

"Jenny, I am so sorry."

"Are you kidding me?" She reached down and picked up the first thing she could find, a bottle of bug spray, and hurled it as hard as she could at him. "You are such an ass hole!"

"I'm sorry okay, it just happened."

"NO!" She said, now throwing an empty beer can. "It doesn't just happen, you're a selfish douche bag who always takes what he had for granted." Next she threw a bag of marshmallows. "You make some really shitty decisions and that is how it happens." She picked up an empty glass bottle and hurled it at him, just narrowly missing his head but connecting with a tree behind him and smashing into little pieces.

"Jesus Christ! Would you stop throwing things at me!"

"We were still together! How can you say that you ever loved me?"

"I did."

"No, you didn't. Because you don't cheat on someone you love." Tears were streaming down her face; she was the picture of a broken heart.

* * *

><p>"Lydia, wait up!" Jude jogged after her and eventually caught up to her, gripping her shoulder to stop her from going any further. "I have some ideas, but would you mind telling me what that was about."<p>

"Sawyer and Johnny have been hooking up. I saw him leaving her house late one night. I tried to get her to tell me about it but she wouldn't. She lied to me, she lied to everyone, she has been for months." Jude sighed. "I am so pissed off right now."

"Just calm down, I know how you get when you're angry." Lydia gave him her evil eye and punched him in the arm. "Violent." He placed his hands on her shoulders, "breathe in, and breathe out."

"This isn't helping." She told him.

"Maybe you just need to take your mind off of it." Suddenly, Jude got an idea. "Let's go skinny dipping."

"You're not serious."

"Hell yes I am. You've never been, and who knows, maybe once we get out there we can check off the sex in a public place thing."

"Oh my god, Jude!"

"What, why not kill two birds with one stone?" He began untying his shoes.

"Are we actually doing this?" she asked, laughing nervously. He had already removed his shirt and pants, and was now working on his socks.

"Yes, we are. You need to live a little, now lose the clothes." She smiled and rolled her eyes, yet she pulled off her top as well as her shorts. When she looked up she saw him running towards the water, completely naked. Once she had shed all of her clothes she happily followed him, unable to believe she was actually about to do this.

The water was freezing cold, Lydia dove under and came up to see Jude just a few feet in front of her. She swam to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She pulled his head towards hers and kissed him passionately. His hands slipped under the surface and began to feel her body. He pulled her body right up against his as she granted his tongue access to her mouth. He knew he was about to kill that second bird.

**Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review. Let me know which couples you want to end up together, I haven't written the end of this story yet and I would love to hear what you all think.**


	19. Shouldn't Be a Good in Goodbye

**Chapter Nineteen – Shouldn't Be a Good in Goodbye**

Lydia and Jenny browsed the isles of the local Food Mart, looking for anything and everything that was bad for them. After the whole camping disaster, Lydia invited Jenny over for a girl's night to try and cheer her up. No sleepover was complete without ice cream, cookie dough and all kinds of other junk food. Lydia grabbed a bag of chocolate chips and tossed them into the cart.

"I really appreciate you doing this." Said Jenny, as she tossed in some popcorn. "I know you're trying to help me out, and it's really nice. Especially considering we were never really that close."

"It's really nothing; I'm going to enjoy this just as much as you are." Lydia replied, holding up two bags of chips. "How are you holding up?"

"Still pretty pissed, at both of them, but especially Johnny. I mean I didn't even know Sawyer so I figure it would be easier for her to screw me over, but Johnny was like my best friend. I loved him."

"It's always harder to forgive the ones that we love. We expect more from them and when they let us down it hurts more than usual."

"I almost wish they had just never said anything. I mean I was on my way to getting over him, but now all I can think about is what Sawyer has that I don't."

"You can't think like that. You have to be glad that this happened when it did, and that you saw Johnny's true colours when you did. You wouldn't want this to happen years from now after you've invested so much of your life in him." Lydia said.

"This sucks." Jenny said, scrunching her face up.

"No, no, no, no, no. We are not going to be sad, not today. Today is about watching stupid movies, eating raw cookie dough and having pillow fights in our underwear."

Jenny smiled and rolled her eyes. "That does sound like a lot of fun."

"Trust me," Lydia said, linking her arm with Jenny's "it will be."

* * *

><p>Casey stood at his front, wearing a white lace dress, trying to decide whether to knock or not. She wanted to see him, but she wasn't sure he wanted to see her. She turned on her heels to head back to her car when she heard the door open. She spun around and saw Davis standing in the doorway smiling.<p>

"You've been standing out here for twenty minutes, were you ever going to knock?"

"Honestly, no."

"Why not?" Davis asked.

"I didn't think you would want to see me. We didn't exactly leave things in a very nice place, with you rejecting me and all."

"I probably could have done that in a nicer way huh?"

"I deserved it. You were right, I'm not a good person, but I'm trying to change that. Davis do you think people can change?"

"I think people are who they are, but sometimes they put on a front and don't show themselves as they really are. I think you're one of those people. You have an amazing heart but you're afraid to show it so you act like a total bitch." They both laughed.

"I hope you right. Oh, and for the record I am really glad that you're okay. Life just wouldn't be the same without the one and only Davis Baker."

"So where does this leave us?" Davis asked.

"Friends?" Davis nodded and the two hugged. "I have to get going, but I'll see you at next week's game, will you be playing?"

"Yeah, coach decided to give me a shot, if we win this were going to state, so they can't really afford not to have me play."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine, basketball is like breathing for you."

"I hope I can pull this off."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

* * *

><p>Jude rushed into the gym, hoping Whitey wouldn't notice that he was a few minutes late for practice. He snuck in while they were doing their warm ups, but before he joined them he noticed Johnny sitting on the bench with his head between his knees. Jude knew that Johnny wasn't exactly everybody's favourite guy right now, but he was still his friend.<p>

"Are you alright man?" Jude asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"It's just that basketball is like the last thing on my mind right now, and I can't seem to focus on anything but Sawyer and Jenny."

"This weekend was pretty rough huh?"

"Dude, it was a disaster, and I don't know how to fix it. No matter what I do someone is going to hate me."

"Maybe you should stop worrying about how everyone else is going to feel and just do what you want. I know it doesn't sound like the nicest thing, but you can't keep being this upset. Look, what you did sucked, but people are going to get over it. You just need to decide what you want and you need to go for it."

"BAKER, EVANS! If you two are done with your female bonding, get on the court." Whitey yelled from across the gym. Jude stood up and began making his way on the court.

"Hey Jude!" Johnny called.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks man."

* * *

><p>Sawyer sat on her bed, the covers pulled up to her chin, with her laptop balanced on her stomach. She was too afraid to go to school today, so she faked sick and her parents let her stay home. She was pretty sure that they knew she wasn't really sick, but they could see she was upset and wanted to give her a break. Right now, she was trying to buy Jimmy Eat World's new album on vinyl off of eBay, but someone kept bidding her up. She gave up, frustrated and slammed her laptop shut.<p>

"Knock, knock." Sawyer looked up and saw Alex standing in her doorway. "You weren't in school today so I came to see how you're doing."

"I'm terrible actually. Jenny hates me, Lydia won't talk to me, I'm afraid to talk to Johnny and the entire school think I'm a slut."

"Yeah, that's pretty bad, but staying locked up in your room isn't going to fix anything."

"Alex, this happened like two days ago, I need time to grieve."

"How much time will it take to grieve?" Alex asked. Sawyer gave him a quick look before averting her eyes from his. "What was that look for?" he asked.

"What if I told you I would be grieving forever?"

"What?" Alex asked, clearly confused.

"I'm leaving Alex."

"Leaving you room?"

"No, leaving Tree Hill. School's almost over and principal Turner said I could take my exams early, and then I'm going to live with my Grandma Karen and Andy."

"For the summer?" Alex asked, hopefully.

"Forever."

"And your parents are okay with this?"

"They think it's just for the summer, but once I tell them I don't want to come home, they'll have to let me stay."

"Sawyer, I think you're jumping the gun a bit here. So you messed up, you don't have to leave town. It's just high school, someone else will do something more exciting on Monday and you'll be old news."

"I don't care about the rest of the school, its Johnny I care about. But every time I look at him all I can think of are the bad things I did and the people I betrayed. I didn't just lie to Jenny, I lied to everyone."

"Just promise me that you'll think about it before you do anything too drastic. Things will get better; I know they will, so just promise me."

"Okay, I promise."

* * *

><p>Jude sat on his bed, watching Lydia as she searched through his stereo for a song, stopping on Katy Perry's <em>Wide Awake.<em> Lydia crawled onto the bed and took a seat next to Jude.

"I am so happy that school is almost over, I cannot wait until summer." Lydia said, dreaming about the beach.

"Speaking of school, did you see Sawyer there today?"

"No, but she was probably in the janitors closet having sex with god knows who."

"Whoa! That's kind of harsh don't you think."

"Not really, she hooked up with another girl's boyfriend, that's not cool."

"I know that, but she's also your best friend, maybe you should cut her some slack huh?"

"You're not seriously defending her are you?" Lydia, asked now moving slightly away from Jude.

"No, but you being a bitch about it isn't going to make things any better."

"I cannot believe you just said that." Lydia rose from the bed and grabbed her bag off the floor.

"Look that came out wrong." Jude said, jumping up after her. "I didn't mean that you were a bitch, just that you're kind of, maybe acting like one. I mean it's not like Sawyer hooked up with your boyfriend."

"She lied to my face, all the time!" Lydia exclaimed.

"I know, okay, I know. But she is also your best friend and she probably needs you right now."

"So I'm just supposed to forget that she lied."

"I'm sure she's sorry."

"Being sorry about something doesn't make it okay!"

"Would you just calm down for a second." Lydia shook her head.

"Forget it, I'm done here." She slung her bag over her shoulder and briskly walked away. Jude waited for a moment, and when he heard the front door slam he sat down on his bed and let out a defeated sigh.

"ou've reached Johnny Evans, I'm not here right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you."

* * *

><p>BEEP!<p>

"Hey, it's Sawyer. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything I've done, you had a good thing going and I messed it all up. I'm not going to bother you any more, I'm leaving. By the time you get this I'll be gone and I know this isn't the best goodbye, but I just couldn't do it face to face, if I did I probably would never leave. Despite everything bad that has happened I will always care about you. It's just too hard to be in love with you. I hope you have an amazing life and that you get everything you wish for. Goodbye."

**Heyy, sorry it's been so long since my last update, I hope this chapter makes up for it. Keep reading because there are only a few chapters left, but I will be writing a squeal. You can think of each story as another season of a show. Please don't forget to REVIEW, and let me know what you think.**


	20. Give Your Heart a Break

**A big thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. This is the second last chapter, but fear not the story will continue in a sequel. **

**Chapter Twenty – Give Your Heart a Break**

Jude and Alex sat side by side on the bleachers at the river court, catching their breath. The two boys were getting in some practice before the team played for the state championship. "I haven't seen Lydia around in a while," said Alex "where has she been?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Ever since Sawyer left she's been going to extremes to dodge me and just about everyone else."

"Sawyer's been gone for almost two weeks now, is she still that upset about what happened?"

"I think now she's just mad that she can't fix it. That and the last time we talked we got into a fight, so now she probably just feels like everything's falling apart. And when things get bad, Lydia likes to hide. How does Jenny feel about the whole thing?"

"She says she doesn't care. She was always more pissed at Johnny than she was at Sawyer. So according to her it makes no difference if Sawyer's in town or not."

"How did everything get so screwed up? I mean it feels like just yesterday we were all a bunch of happy people, and now we're all so intertwined and screwed up."

"Some things changed for the good, you and Lydia, Jenny and I."

"I guess you're right." Said Jude "I just wish I could do something to fix it, make everyone happy."

"Right now, you just need to focus on winning state, the rest we can worry about all summer."

* * *

><p>Davis heard him before he saw him. Or heard the hitting of the bag to be more precise. Johnny was in the school workout room taking all his frustrations out on the punching bag. Davis approached with caution before asking him a question he already knew the answer to.<p>

"Are you okay, man?"

"Perfectly fine." No one had really talked to Johnny since Sawyer left; he was hiding almost as much as Lydia.

"Are you sure, you seem kind of pissed?"

"Why would I be pissed, because the girl I broke up with my girlfriend for and confessed my love to left town and only left me some stupid message on my phone?"

"Well, yeah."

"It's my fault for being so stupid. I should have known she would bail, that's what people do when things get hard. I'm the idiot who hung around and was willing to face everybody. Jude told me to go after what I wanted, and I wanted her. I guess she just didn't feel the same way about me."

Davis sat quietly watching, as he didn't know what to say. Johnny really loved Sawyer and Davis thought she loved him back, but how could anyone just up and leave the person that they love? She should have fought for him like he was willing to fight for her.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for trying out everyone we'll be in touch."<p>

Casey and Jenny sat in the gym and had just finished auditioning girls for the cheer squad, since Sawyer left the needed a replacement for state. However, this was proving itself to be harder than either girl had thought.

"This is a disaster." Said Casey.

"They weren't all that bad, what about the girl who did a routine to Avril Lavigne?" asked Jenny.

"You mean the one with the lazy eye? I don't think so." Casey let a frustrated sigh, "this is all Sawyer's fault, not only did she hook up with your boyfriend, but now she's left the squad the week before state. Stupid bitch."

"Casey."

"What? You know it's the truth. She just screws everyone doesn't she?"

"Oh my god, Casey!" Jenny exclaimed while trying to hold back her laughter.

"Sorry, let's move to a happier note. What's going on with you and Alex?"

"Well, we've been hanging out a lot lately. He's really sweet and so thoughtful."

"Oh my god, look at you, you're smiling from ear to ear." Said Casey.

"He's just really amazing and he makes me forget about all the other crap that's going on in my life. I can talk to him and vent about anything and I know that he'll never use it against me."

"Sounds like someone might be in love." Casey sang, teasingly.

"I just fell out of love, I think I'm going to take my time with this one, I just want to enjoy it while it lasts."

* * *

><p>Lydia had arrived to school late, since she was no longer getting rides from Sawyer she had to walk until her parents caved and bought her a car. She walked slowly down the hall, trying to take up some time as she really didn't want to go to class. Eventually she came to her class and reached out for the door knob when she heard a loud slam. She looked down the hall and saw Johnny Evans storming out of class, cursing like a sailor while he was doing it. Lydia knew that she should just go to class, but something made her turn around and follow Johnny down the hall. When she found him, he was sitting on a picnic table outside smoking a cigarette.<p>

"You know that's bad for your health." She said, as she approached him.

Johnny shrugged, "I've done worse to my body."

"I don't doubt that."

"What do you want Lydia?" Johnny snapped.

"I don't know. We have never been friends so I shouldn't care about you or how you feel. In fact I should be pissed at you for what you did to Jenny, we're kind of friends now."

"Does this have a point?" Johnny asked, he was acting annoyed but he was really just trying to hide the fact that he was hurting.

"I'm sorry she left." Lydia said, "I know things were bad, but she shouldn't have bailed. You weren't right in what you did, but no one deserves to have their heart broken. That's something I wouldn't wish on anybody." Lydia paused, when Johnny didn't respond she went on. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, or if you weren't, that you were going to be. Are you going to be?"

Johnny sighed, "I don't know Lydia. You invest so much of yourself in someone and then all of a sudden their just gone. And you're left just wondering what the hell you're supposed to do without them."

"I know this hard for you right now, but maybe this all for the best." Johnny gave her a doubtful look, "just hear me out. This is going to make you stronger, you can face heartbreak you can face anything."

"Would you stop saying I'm heartbroken, you're making me sound like a chick." Johnny said, cracking a small smile. Lydia bumped her leg against his.

"I think you're going to be fine." Johnny flicked his cigarette on the ground and stood up.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Johnny, we have class."

"Oh come on, class is half over anyway and I know it wouldn't be the first time you've cut class. We can just go get a coffee and a doughnut, it's on me." Lydia smiled despite herself.

"You had me at doughnut."

* * *

><p>Jenny sat crossed legged on her beach towel, wearing her floppy hat and sunglasses while she spread sunscreen on her arms and legs. She watched happily as Alex tossed the football around with a couple of other guys from the team. Once she finished covering herself in the sunscreen she spread herself out and took a deep breath, ready to enjoy the sun. She was tanning for about ten minutes when she felt a pair of lips on hers. Immediately she smiled and returned the kiss, she felt his body hovering over hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his hands up her side, slightly tickling her causing her to laugh. They pulled apart and he sat down next to her.<p>

"I thought you were playing football." She said.

"I was, but I kept getting distracted by this hot blonde in a floppy hat." Alex said, flicking the brim of her hat. She swatted his hand away and smiled.

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

"My mind is exactly where it should be." He leaned in for another kiss, which Jenny happily gave him. "Are you still up for dinner with my folks tonight?"

"Of course, I'm so excited to meet Mouth and Mille, they're like celebrities. Do you think it would be weird if I asked them for an autograph?" she asked, jokingly.

"Shut up." Alex said, a smile spread across his face. Jenny just laughed and brought his mouth back to hers. "You don't think we're moving too fast?" Alex asked between kisses.

Jenny shook her head "No, I think the speed we are moving at is just fine. After the whole Johnny debacle I just wanted to stay away from boys and from dating, but then you happened. You make me happy, and being around you is the highlight of my day. I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out or coming on a little strong but I just want you to know how I feel about you."

Alex ran his hand up and down Jenny's shoulder. "You're not freaking me out. You're everything I've ever wanted and I think we're right where we're supposed to be."

* * *

><p>Davis had the ball and he was on fire. The entire crowd was on their feet, cheering like made just waiting to see if the Tree Hill Ravens could pull this off. Everyone was waiting to see if Davis Baker could take the team all the way to state. The cheerleaders lined the side of the gym, waving their pompoms and jumping up and down. There was under a minute left of the game and the Ravens were down by two. Jude passed the ball to Johnny who dribbled up the court, when he came to the basket he faked a shot and instead passed the ball to Davis. Davis stood at the three point line; he raised his hands and shot the ball. It swished right through the net and the entire crowd erupted in cheers.<p>

Casey ran to Davis and jumped into his arms. He lifted her off her feet, she kissed him on the cheek and then they were surrounded by almost every Tree Hill resident who wanted to join in the celebration.

Johnny stood on the side of the court and watched everyone celebrate. Casey and Davis were back to getting along, Jenny and Alex were kissing like a couple of teens in love and Johnny saw Jude tuck a piece of Lydia's hair behind her ear before placing a small kiss on her nose. He didn't have anyone and the one girl he wanted was gone. He grabbed his towel off the bench and headed for the locker room.

"Hey, Johnny!" He spun around and saw Lydia, hair in ribbons with Jude's number painted on her cheek. "Where are you running off to?"

"I just don't really feel like celebrating right now."

"But you just won the game. You're going to state, cheer up." Lydia quickly made her way to Johnny and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. At first he was taken off guard, but eventually he placed his arms around her and hugged back. As much as he didn't want to admit it, hugging her made him feel a bit better.

**Don't forget to Review! Let me know what you want to happen, who should be with who?**


	21. We Owned the Night

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. This is the last chapter, but the drama will continue in the sequal titled Rivers and Roads: OTH The Next Generation.**

**Chapter Twenty One – We Owned the Night**

The excitement could be felt in the air as the entire basketball team and cheer squad stood outside the school, waiting for the bus that would take them to state. Lydia stood next to Jude, the two had made up for their fight. They both apologized and were back to being a happy little couple. Lydia could sense how nervous Jude was, she practically feel his shaking next to her.

"Jude, would you please relax, you're going to do fine. You're going to do better than fine, you're going to win the state championship and be the hero that everyone knows you are."

"You have to say that, you're my girlfriend."

"And as your girlfriend I have to be honest, and I'm telling the truth when I say that you are going to do amazing."

"But what if I'm not amazing, what if I have the ball and I pass it to the other team, or I trip and fall or miss the final basket…" Jude didn't get to finish his sentence because he was suddenly cut off when Lydia brought her mouth to his.

She placed her hands on either side of his head and stood on her toes in order to reach his mouth. It took Jude a minute to react, but when he did, he deepened the kiss. Lydia slung her arms over his shoulders and he pulled her closer so that their bodies were now right against each other. They were the perfect picture of two kids in love.

"Jude!" They both heard his name being called, yet neither of them parted from each other. "JUDE!" This time they slowly released each other and looked over to see Davis waving Jude over to the bus and pointing at Whitey.

"I guess I should probably head over to the team." Lydia nodded.

"That's probably the best idea." Jude leaned in and gave her one last kiss before jogging over to meet the rest of the team. Lydia watched him join the other Ravens as Whitey showed them some new plays. Lydia couldn't help but notice that a certain member was missing. Johnny wasn't anywhere to be seen. Lydia shuffled through her cheer bag and pulled out her phone. She dialed Johnny's number and waited for him to answer.

"Lydia?" he answered after the third ring.

"Hey, I was just wondering where you are? The whole team and the squad are at the school already."

"I'm not taking the bus to the game."

""Why not?"

"I didn't exactly feel like sitting on a bus for three hours with the whole team and Whitey's shitty classical music."

"And Whitey is just letting you drive yourself?"

"I told him I had drop my grandmother off before the game and I could only get there on time if I drove myself."

"You are so bad. Aren't you supposed to do all that team bonding stuff?"

"I will, it will just be when I get there rather than on the bus." Lydia laughed and shook her head.

"You're something else Johnny Evans."

"Want to ride with me?" he asked. Lydia actually pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, Whitey doesn't care how the cheerleaders get to the game, and it's not like he's going to let anyone have any fun. He's going to make everyone sit there and be perfectly silent and perfectly still. Does that sound like fun to you?"

"No, not really."

"Cool. I'll pick you up at the back doors of the school in ten." Lydia hung up her phone and made her way over to Jenny to let her know that she wouldn't be riding with them. However, she wasn't exactly going to tell her who she would be riding with.

* * *

><p>Casey stood with the rest of the squad on the side of the court, nervously waiting for the game to begin. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lydia running across the court and joining the rest of the girls. Casey wondered why she hadn't been on the bus, but decided it was any of her concern. Right now her eyes were fixed on Davis. He looked as calm as ever as he stood on the court practicing his free throws. He dark hair had gotten longer and was now wisping out in all different directions. It made him look younger, but still unbelievably handsome. While everyone else looked nervous Davis was as solid as a rock. He was making every basket that he shot. Casey dropped her pompoms on the ground and took several long strides until she was right behind him.<p>

"Davis?" He turned to her.

"Good luck." She hopped up on her toes and placed a small and quick kiss on his lips before quickly retreating back to the sidelines. She then watched him as he went back to making baskets, as if nothing had ever happened. She briefly thought that maybe she should have waited, she didn't want to throw off his game, but at this point she didn't think anything could.

* * *

><p>Davis lifted the ball above him and released it from his hands. Time seemed to stand still as he held his breath, waiting to see if this could be it. This could be the moment that he had worked so hard for. If this was going to be the moment that all his dreams came true and he was crowned the golden boy of the town.<p>

The ball soared through the air, hit the rim of the net and slowly spun around and around. The entire stadium was silent, the ball began to slow and finally it tipped over and went right through the net. The cheers from the crowd were deafening, confetti of all different colours fell from the sky and every person began rushing on to the court. Davis could feel people clapping him on the back and several people were giving him hugs, but he was frozen in place. He had done it; he had just won the Tree Hill Ravens the State Championship.

* * *

><p>The after party was held at Karen's Café. Everyone was there and having a great time. Jenny stood behind the counter and was helping Lydia and some of the other girls hand out cupcakes and cookies. She glanced over at Alex who was talking to a bunch of the guys from the team. She watched him as he laughed along with all the others and she felt her chest tighten. He was amazing and she was incredibly lucky to have him. She should tell him that, but she still felt as though she shouldn't rush in to things. She wanted to take her time and not invest all of herself in one person. But as she looked at Alex, his hair spiked in all different directions, still wearing his shirt and tie, she knew she was in trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, baller."<p>

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit."

"Oh no?" She asked.

"I happened to have a good luck kiss bestowed upon me before the game." Davis told her.

"Really," she feigned surprised "and who was the girl that gave you this lucky kiss?"

"I think you know." Davis stepped forward and placed his lips against hers. She kissed him back and soon they were engaged in a full on make out session, while standing outside the café. After several minutes Casey pulled away.

"I thought we were friends. Are we just going back to what we were before, or is this something else?" Davis looked into her big round eyes which were searching for answers.

"Maybe we could try, like a real relationship."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I can't guarantee that I'll be any good at it. I've never been in an actual relationship before. You know me; I'm the king of hook ups."

"Hey, don't forget that you're talking to the queen over here." They both smiled. "This isn't going to be easy. In fact this might be the hardest thing I've ever done, but there's no question in my mind about whether I really want to do it."

"I really want to do it too." Davis said. Casey laughed and punched him lightly in the arm. "I'm kidding, if we're going to do this, than we are going to do it the right way. Holding hands, making out at the movies and stressing about what to get you for our one month anniversary."

"You really think we're going to last a month?"

"We're going to try."

* * *

><p>"Jude, would you knock it off. There are already enough horny teenagers in this place; we don't need to add to the hormones." Lydia was in the kitchen, attempting to wash dishes but Jude came up behind her and began kissing her neck.<p>

"Come on, I just won the championship, celebrate with me." He moved her long hair off her neck and kissed right below her ear. He then moved his hand to the bottom of her cheer skirt and began making his way up.

"Jude! I think we should save the celebrating until were not in the middle of the café."

"Oh, how rude of me. Did you want to move this into the bathroom?" He asked smirking. Lydia just shook her head.

"You are unbelievable."

"No I'm not. I'm just unbelievably charming."

"And cocky."

"You love it." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me." Jude didn't have to be told twice. He quickly met Lydia's lips with his own and the two were soon getting heated. Mouths were on fire and hands were everywhere. They stumbled through the kitchen, never parting their lips and eventually made their way into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Johnny sat alone at the counter, looking at all the happy faces. And while he too was happy that they had just won state he couldn't help but feel alone as he watched all the happy couples celebrate. He wanted to celebrate, but he didn't have anyone to do it with. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. The caller ID made him freeze.<p>

Her picture flashed on is screen, her smiling face and long blonde hair. The name SAWYER showed beneath the picture and Johnny didn't know what to do. He had tried to call her a couple times after she left, but she never answered. He wanted to talk to her so badly, but he was just starting to feel better and the thought of hearing her voice only made his chest feel heavy. He looked up from his phone and saw Lydia, he caught her eye and she smiled and waved him over. Johnny looked back down at his phone, it was still vibrating and her picture was still staring at him. He looked to Lydia who was sitting alone at a table, playing with the salt and pepper shakers, but she still had her eye on him. He looked down at his phone one last time before pushing the red DECLINE button and placing it back in his pocket. He then stood up and made his way over to the table and slid in the booth across from Lydia.

* * *

><p>Sawyer stood watching all the happy people filed in and out of Karen's Café. She was standing just up the block, afraid to go inside and see all the faces that she missed so dearly. It was at this point that she realized leaving had only made things worse. She had pissed off almost everyone and now she was just going to have to start all over again.<p>

She pulled out her phone and dialed the number of the one and only person she wanted to talk to. As the phone rang she slowly made her way towards the café. The phone continued to ring and she wondered if he was having too much fun to notice. She stopped when she was across the street, from where she was standing, she could see directly into the café. Her heart stopped when she saw him standing in front of the counter. She noticed that he was looking down at his phone, which was still ringing. Why wasn't he answering? He kept looking up and then looking back down. Finally he hit a button and she heard his voice mail. She hung up the phone and watched as he took a seat across from a brunette with bright blue ribbons in her hair.

The End

**Again, thank you so much for reading. And please let me know what you want to happen in the next story, which will be titled **

**RIVERS AND ROADS: OTH THE NEXT GENERATION.**


End file.
